RUSE Hunhan Chanbaek
by LuciferLussie
Summary: Misteri dibalik sikap buruk Luhan akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya waktu. Rasa bersalah, kehilangan mendalam, penyesalan, rindu menyakitkan yang menyiksanya. Luhan tidak tahu untuk siapa? Sedangkan Sehun berjuang keras menahan diri demi mendapatkan kembali orang yang ia rindukan. Baekhyun berusaha tegar menerima penolakan bertubi-tubi. Lalu apa peran Chanyeol dalam kisah ini?
1. Chapter 1

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 1: Pencuri Kesempatan

.

.

.

Luhan tuli, ia masa bodo, dan tidak peduli.

Sugesti merapalkan, rumah. Rumah. Rumah.

"Luhan ..."

Derap kaki saling mengejar menghiasi sore hari di daerah perumahan elit Jongno-gu Cheongun-dong. Gesekan sepatu pada aspal dari pemilik tungkai yang mengenakan celana olahraga, dibalik rok pendek kotak-kotak DOshin Senior High School.

Luhan berjalan semakin cepat menghindari langkah dibelakangnya yang mengejar. Seseorang di belakang memanggil-manggil namanya namun ia tidak hiraukan.

Daerah perumahaan sepi kendaraan. Luhan sangat menyukainya, karena ia benci keramaian jalan raya yang dipenuhi kendaraan lalu-lalang.

Lima blok lagi sampai rumah, melewati Caffe yang masih dalam tahap persiapan launching dan taman bising di warnai permainan anak-anak dan lapangan bola.

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak tujuh tahun yang sedang melakukan freestyle bola. Ia berkerut tidak senang.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah meniruku?" ia terhina, teknik yang digunakan si bocah sama persis dengan teknik rahasia yang ia miliki. Lagi pula Luhan jarang memamerkannya pada orang lain. Ia lebih suka memainkan bola untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada pemuda tinggi berkulit putih. Laki-laki yang sedang mengajari si anak berbaju biru cara melakukan freestyle bola dengan teknik yang Luhan patenkan hanya miliknya.

"Apa dia telah memata-matai ku untuk mencuri hak cipta?" pemuda itu bahkan melakukan freestyle andalanya, jelas saja Luhan tidak terima.

"Kurang ajar, awas saja kau." Luhan mendesis mengepalkan tangan. Siap memberi perhitungan pada pemuda tak dikenal.

Sayang, suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya semakin mendekat. Luhan mengumpat, ia kembali berjalan cepat, menghilang di sebuah tikungan.

.

.

.

"Jika dia tahu, aku pasti akan dimarahi karena telah mengajarimu." Sehun duduk diatas rumput memandang langit senja.

"Memangnya Hyung akan dimarahi siapa?"

"Tentu saja oleh orang yang telah menciptakan freestyle yang sedang kau mainkan."

Anak kecil berbaju biru berhenti memainkan bola dua warna.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung malah mengajariku?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatnya marah." sesuatu yang dinantikan Sehun.

Anak itu menatap tidak mengerti

"Hyung aneh."

"Kau mengejek orang yang telah mengajarimu?" jari berkulit putih menyentil dahi si anak.

Anak itu malah tertawa.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu. Sekarang tunjukan alamat ini." secarik kertas ia ambil dari kantong celana.

Anak itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Sudah kukatakan hyung, tidak ada alamat seperti itu di daerah sini. Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Mana mungkin tidak ada."

"Memang tidak ada hyung, bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah mencarinya dari blok A sampai ujung blok. Dan tidak ada 'kan?"

Si anak kecil menatap kerutan di dahi kakak tampan yang mengajarinya.

"Mungkin alamatnya salah hyung."

"Ayahku sangat teliti, ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa hyung tidak dapat menemukan alamatnya?"

Bocah kritis.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau benar. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa meminta alamat baru pada Ayahku karena dia sedang masa tugas. Di telepon pun tidak terjawab." curhat Sehun.

"Nasibmu sedang tidak beruntung hyung." ledeknya.

"Pulang sana!"

"Hyung tidak asyik," si anak masih betah di taman, Sehun mengendikan dagu agar dia cepat pergi.

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku." anak itu membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

Sehun, mendegus geli.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku sudah menurunkan teknik rahasia temanku. Kau cukup buktikan tidak akan dibully lagi. Jangan membuatku menyesal."

"Siap bos," bocah itu membuat gerakan hormat.

"Namaku Eren, kalau alamat yang hyung cari telah diperbaharui. Temui aku saja disini jika butuh bantuan." ia memamerkan cengiran khas anak-anaknya.

"Bye hyung," Eren melambaikan tangan gembira.

Sehun balas melambai seadanya.

"Aku jadi rindu masa kanak-kanak." Sehun menghela napas, "andai saja aku tidak lupa meminta nomor paman, pasti tidak akan sesulit ini."

.

.

.

Sebagian orang menganggap terlahir kembar adalah suatu keunikan, dimana orang yang berbeda terlihat sama persis. Persetan, Luhan lebih berpendapat kesialan yang ia alami saat lahir kedunia adalah sebuah musibah.

Ia benci orang-orang idiot yang memandang kagum dirinya ketika berjalan bersama saudara kembarnya. Mereka menatap wajah mirip seolah hewan langka yang siap punah.

Rumah sepi, Ibu dan ayah selalu pulang telat. Sedetik sampai rumah, Luhan langsung menuju dapur mengambil minum. Ia lelah setelah menghindari Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin pulang bersama.

"Luhan ..." Baekhyun baru sampai rumah sepuluh detik setelahnya.

Raut wajah manis berkacamata dilanda khawatir dan kelelahan mengejar sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya lagi?"

Luhan menatap datar botol putih kecil di tangan adiknya.

"Barang buangan berarti sampah dan kau malah memungutnya, Idiot pun lebih pintar darimu."

Makian penolakan dari Luhan adalah makanan sehari-hari Baekhyun. Ia kebal dan justru tidak mempedulikanya.

"Ibu akan marah kau terus membuang obatmu."

Luhan mendengus jengkel, "obat itu sama sekali tidak berguna."

Muak melihat wajah Baekhyun, ia pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Tapi Lu, kau membutuhkannya." Baekhyun mengejar menaiki tangga. Luhan berhenti karenanya.

"Obat sialan yang ada di tanganmu tidak memberi efek apapun padaku."

"Mungkin kau harus menambah dosisnya." si kacamata menatap polos dibalas tatapan malas Luhan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku."

Sontak saja Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"Minggir."

"Kau harus menyimpan obatmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Lu."

"Enyahlah."

"Luhan."

"Sifat menyebalkanmu membuatku muak."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan."

"Ya, kau menyebalkan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya peduli padamu."

Luhan mendengus.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli."

Baekhyun sakit hati.

"Aku peduli Lu."

"Tidak. Jika kau memang peduli, kau tidak akan memaksaku."

Baekhyun bersabar, sifat kakaknya memang seperti ini.

"Itu karena aku sangat peduli."

Luhan tertawa hambar.

"Dokter mengatakan tidak ada satu pun penyakit dalam tubuhku. Untuk apa aku menyimpan obat yang tidak ku butuhkan."

"Lu, jangan seperti ini."

Luhan mendesis kesal.

"Aku bukan orang pesakitan."

Sadarkah Luhan, ia terlalu banyak mendengarkan bisikan sesat mahluk trasparan yang kini menyeringai senang menonton pertunjukan yang diciptakannya.

.

.

.

Perdebatan yang selalu terjadi tidak pernah di menangkan Baekhyun. Ia gagal membujuk Luhan, botol obat itu kini tersimpan di meja belajarnya.

Suara decitan sepatu mengisi keheningan kamar luas dengan dekorasi berbeda di kedua sisinya.

Sebelah barat milik Luhan. Interiornya simple dengan gaya lelaki khasnya. Rak buku di isi komik dan serba serbi koleksi Ironman. Miniatur serta robot-robot Ironman adalah kesayangannya.

Cermin besar menutupi dinding digunakan untuk latihan dance. Di sebelahnya jendela yang tidak pernah terbuka sejak dua tahun lalu. Tirainya berdebu tebal, Luhan melarang siapa pun mendekati jendela tersebut.

Sedangkan di timur milik Baekhyun. Terkesan manis dengan warna laut yang menenangkan. Seluruh rak di isi buku ragam bahasa. Dinding wallpaper lumba-lumba lucu dihiasi banyak piagam pengharga berbagai olimpiade dan semacamnya. Menandakan betapa pintarnya Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ide sang kepala keluarga menyatukan kedua putri kembarnya dalam satu kamar.

Baekhyun senang, tentu saja. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Meskipun ruangan luas, berbagi kamar adalah hal paling merepotkan. Apalagi Luhan tipe orang yang tidak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh barang-barang miliknya.

Maka dari itu ia membuat garis merah memanjang di tengah-tengah kamar. Sebagai tanda batas wilayah yang dapat di injak baekhyun.

Musik menggema berdentum-dentum.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun sepertinya gatal sehari saja tidak memanggil nama itu.

Si pemilik nama tuli mendadak. Ia sedang menari membelakangi adiknya.

"Lu ..."

Luhan melakukan gerakan seirama hentakan musik.

"Luhan?"

Baekhyun akui, kakaknya berbakat menari sejak kecil dan bakat menjengkelkan tidak pernah menanggapi kehadiran dirinya membuat ia bersahabat dengan kesabaran.

Inginnya Baekhyun melewati pembatas merah menepuk pundak Luhan. Mengatakan bahwa ia ada disana bersamanya, menghirup udara yang sama.

"Lu ..."

Pernah sekali Baekhyun nekat memasuki wilayah kakaknya. Si tomboy murka. Ketika pagi Baekhyun harus rela rambutnya menggulung ditempeli permen karet.

"LUHAN."

Ternyata bakat menyanyi pada nada tinggi bermanfaat menjahit lubang kesabarannya.

Luhan baru saja melakukan gerakan kalajengking. Ia mendelik.

"Ganggu saja terus hidupku! Apa mau mu?"

"Ini sudah malam."

"Lalu?"

"Matikan musiknya."

Baekhyun selalu apa adanya. Polos, namun menyimpan rahasia.

"Matikan saja sendiri." tantang Luhan.

Baekhyun melangkah, setiap langkah memberat. Satu langkah lagi melewati pembatas, ia gigit bibir dalamnya menatap Luhan ragu. Nona tomboy mengangkat sebelah alis seakan mengatakan _masuk saja kalau berani._

Baekhyun menyerah, ia tidak mau menghadapi kejahilan Luhan.

"Kau harus mematikan musiknya Lu, besok remedial di kumpulkan. Kau belum menggerjakannya 'kan?"

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat. Tatapan iba Baekhyun luntur menjadi senyuman cerah bersemangat.

"Ayo kita kerjakan bersama?" si adik berharap sang kakak menjawab iya. Jarang sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Jangan menipuku, jenius sepertimu mana mungkin mendapat remedial."

Penolakan terselubung.

"Tapi 'kan aku bisa mengerjakan hal lain saat menemanimu."

Ninja pirang mempunyai jurus seribu bayangan dan Baekhyun mempunyai seribu alasan.

"Kau pikir aku bayi ditemani?"

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau lebih cepat lima menit lahir kedunia dari pada aku."

Mata rusa berputar jengah.

"Bukan itu maksudku idiot."

"Aku tidak idiot."

"Kau idiot."

"Tidak."

"Kau, ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Kalau aku idiot kau juga idiot. Kita satu sel telur bersama."

Sudut bibir Luhan berkedut.

"Heran, kemampuan bicaramu lebih aktif dirumah dari pada di sekolah."

"I-itu karena ..." keceriaan mata sipit dibalik kacamata meredup.

"Karena kau senang membuatku menderita." Luhanlah yang melanjutkan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku membuatmu menderita."

"Diamlah, berisik."

Luhan mematikan musik, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Lu, kerjakan remed-mu."

Jawaban yang di berikan Luhan adalah debuman keras pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun memandang sendu pintu putih yang dipenuhi coretan kata-kata kotor yang dibuat Luhan.

Ketika Luhan habis kesabaran menunggu dirinya yang lama di toliet. Ia sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Agar setelahnya bisa berdebat dengan sang kakak.

Kekesalan Luhan, Baekhyun anggap anugerah. Setidaknya nona tomboy masih mau berbicara dengannya meskipun hanya makian. Gadis kacamata tersenyum miris. Kesenangannya bertukar kalimat dengan Luhan dianggap penderitaan.

Baekhyun terbiasa merasakan sakit, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Sekalipun berulang kali menerima penolakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Segala yang ia lakukan hanya agar mendapatkan kembali Luhan.

Luhan yang dulu.

.

.

.

Komputer menyala, waktu menunjukan tengah malam lebih setengah.

Hening bergelut kesunyian mencekam. Kamar tertular kegelapan malam. Penerangan hanya dari cahaya komputer. Pemiliknya berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika.

Lembaran soal remedial berjumlah empat-puluh-lima. telah di isi seperempat bagian. Perlu usaha keras bagi Luhan mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Kepalanya selalu berdenyut menyakitkan tiap kali digunakan untuk berpikir. Hapalan jenis apapun hanya melekat setengah bagian di otaknya.

Mata Luhan memerah, angka dan simbol mulai berbayang. Rambut coklat madu berantakan, jidat diketuk pensil, berharap denyutan kepalanya menghilang.

Malam sudah larut, semakin banyak teman yang meninggalkan obrolan. Siasat awal merilekskan kepala mendidih dengan berselancar di sosial media bersama teman-temannya.

Gagal.

Luhan heran, kenapa ia mendapatkan otak yang gampang hang. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap. Adiknya pintar dan selalu ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi ia bukan orang payah yang butuh bantuan orang lain. Luhan dapat melakukan sendiri meskipun kemampuannya memang payah.

Botol kecil putih dimeja belajar Baekhyun menarik perhatian. Dahi berkerut, di tatap lembaran remedial lalu kembali pada botol kecil berisi butiran pil.

 _Obat itu tidak kau butuhkan Lu, jika kau meminumnya. Berarti kau memang orang sakit._

Kertas remedial disimpan dalam tas sekolah. Cukup untuk hari ini, otak payahnya perlu istirahat.

Angin berhembus entah dari mana. Menyuarakan hawa dingin mengundang aura tidak menyenangkan.

 _Luhan ..._

Suara setipis angin memanggil. Ia menoleh, tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya dengkuran halus adiknya yang terdengar. Lagipula suara barusan bukan suara Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

 _Lu .._

Bisikan itu terdengar jelas dekat telinga. Ia menghela napas lelah.

"Harusnya, kau tidak usah belajar Lu, lihat. Sekarang kau berhalusinansi." nasihat kurang ajar untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya di suatu sudut kamar.

Selimut ditarik sebatas leher. Luhan mencoba tuli dengan suara apapun. Detik berubah menjadi menit, kesunyian menusuk tiap sudut ruangan.

Tiba-tiba suara jendela terbuka kasar membentur dinding dengan keras mengejutkan Luhan. Angin besar meniup tirai mengibarkannya, bernyanyikan gemerencing gesekan besi, mengganggu pendengaran.

"Baekhyun sialan, apa susahnya mengunci jendela sendiri."

Luhan menatap geram Baekhyun. Anak itu tidak terusik sedikit pun oleh suara benturan keras jendela, bunyi gemerincing, maupun desauan angin.

Berat hati ia melangkah malas-malas melewati pembatas merah, menginjak wilayah Baekhyun. Arus dingin udara malam menusuk kulit. Angin tak berperasaan menerbangkan rambut kusut jadi makin kusut.

Jendela dikunci. Tirai ditarik. Luhan menatap si kacamata yang tidur pulas.

"Orang merepotkan sepertimu perlu di beri pelajaran ekstra."

Luhan mengambil tali di bawah ranjang untuk mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Senyum mengembang membayangkan wajah adiknya yang tersungkur mencium lantai. Kalau beruntung besok pagi ia berharap melihat si kacamata melompat-lompat seperti kangguru berusaha ke kamar mandi.

Andai saja Luhan tahu ia tidak tersenyum sendiri. Sudut tergelap sana, sesosok tembus pandang berdiri melayang, menyeringai senang melihat aksi Luhan. Wajah pucat menatap sarat makna. Haus dendam menyulut dengki. Lengah sedikit. Dia curi kesempatan.

 **To be continue ...**

A/N:

Ff ini petama aku update di grup fb dengan judul What The Hell. Main castnya OC : Ahn Naehyun, Ahn Jihyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin.

Karena permintaan adikku yang pengen castnya diganti jadi official couple, yaudah aku ganti ajah. Ff ini juga pernah aku share di Note fb aku dengan cast Hunhan Chanbaek judulnya masih What The Hell.

Jadi jika ada yang bilang aku plagiat, itu salah besar. Karena emang aku sengaja merubah beberapa bagian adegan supaya memperkuat karakter. Soalnya pas aku baca ulang. Alurnya terasa ngambang. Jangan khawatir, jalan cerita, plot, karakter-karakter yang aku punya masih sama kok. Ini aku LuciferLussie yang sama.

Ada yang bingung sama Sehun?

Tanya aja sama aku.

Maaf yah, buat yang merasa gedek sama sifat Luhan atau gak suka sama karakter Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan. Karena tuntutan karakter aku buat mereka kayak gitu.

Maaf yah, maaf juga aku kebanyakan bacot hehehehhee 😁😁

Salam kenal guyss.. ✋✋I


	2. Chapter 2

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 2: Pasal Berlapis

.

.

.

Bunyi gesekan besi ayunan berderit memilukan. Kaki mungil menggantung tak sanggup menyentuh tanah. Langit suram. Rintikan hujan mengguyur mengundang seseorang. Tiap langkah ragu mendekati anak di balik ayunan.

Petir menyambar ganas. Berlomba-lomba membuat kilatan listrik di udara langit gelap mencekam.

Pandangan memburam menemukan gedung tua di sisi lain. Gedung tua redup menggelap. Tenggelam dalam kubangan darah. Tsunami macam apa yang memusnahkan bangunan besar.

Kota berubah di terangi senja, hujan mengguyur indah memancarkan ketenangan. Orang-orang menari gembira mengetuk sepatu pada aspal basah mencipratkan cairan merah. Bau amis menyengat hidung. Para penari jalanan menengok, tersenyum lebar mengerikan. Bibir sobek dari telinga ke telinga, dagu bulukan bercucuran darah.

Manik rusa terbuka menerjang pagi. Dahi berkeringat efek mimpi buruk. Napas memburu mengais oksigen.

Mimpi yang sama kembali terulang. Denyutan kepala bukan hal baik menyambut awal hari. Pelipis di remas pelan berharap dentuman sakit cepat hilang.

Di liriknya gadis kacamata yang sudah berseragam lengkap sedang menyisir rambut gesit. Si adik bukan tipikal orang lelet yang menyianyiakan waktu.

Heran. "Kau kemana 'kan tali yang mengikatmu?" fantasinya ingin melihat Baekhyun menari ala kangguru tidak berhasil.

"Jadi itu kau? Tega sekali." Baekhyun akting merajuk. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa di jahili Luhan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau terlepas? Kau melakukan trik sulap?"

"Tidak, aku meminta bantuan ibu."

"Kau mengadu'kan ku?"

"Tidak Lu, aku hanya meminta bantuannya."

"Sama saja idiot."

"Idiot lagi, idiot lagi." keluh Baekhyun.

"Karena kau memang idiot." kesal Luhan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Kasihan sekali pintu putih itu di banting-banting setiap hari. Baekhyun saja kadang lelah di perlakukan buruk.

Ia menghela napas.

"Minggu ini kata favoritnya idiot." gumam Baekhyun santai.

.

.

.

Ruang makan menyatu di lingkupi dapur. Menu sarapan umum dikunyah malas Luhan. Ia menulikan semua ocehan ibunya. Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas menjawab setiap pertanyaan ingin tahu dari ibu.

Dengusan Luhan bukan karena muak mendengar ocehan ibu, ia hanya merasa tidak berguna.

Orang tuanya bukan pengekang. Mereka termasuk baik hati bahkan kategori terlalu baik hati.

Dugaannya akan di semprot amukan, karena ia mengerjai adiknya lagi. Salah, ibu malah seperti menganggap bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Nilainya anjlok lagi dan lagi hingga semester ini, namun ayah juga tidak memberinya ceramah. Khotbah semacam membandingkan prestasi membanggakan Baekhyun dengan kelakuan buruknya di sekolah tidak pernah memasuki pendengaran Luhan.

Setiap hari hanya memutar topik obrolan sepele, kadang nyeleneh tidak penting.

"Lu, kemarin ibu bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia bilang anjingnya sudah melahirkan pekan lalu. Kenapa kau tidak beritahu ibu?"

Masih memainkan makanan ia menjawab. "Memangnya kalau kuberitahu ibu mau ditumpahi air ketuban dan jeritan menyebalkan Jongin ketika anak-anaknya telah memberi ia cucu."

Semua tertawa membayangkan Jongin berteriak lebay. Kegirangan mendapat banyak anak anjing.

"Kalau ada waktu kita harus menengok keluarga baru jongin. Dia masih anak sekolah, perlu sumbangan membiayai cucu." usul ayah jenaka.

"Tidak usah, jika dimanjakan si hitam itu akan terus mengemis ke rumah kita." larang Luhan, nadanya datar masih tidak mood.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarkan candaan ayah dan ibu yang masih melanjutkan obrolan. Dia seperti tidak mempunyai beban, terlihat ceria tidak peduli apa yang sudah Kakaknya lakukan.

Baekhyun seakan menginginkan sesuatu padanya. Tapi apa? Luhan tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Luhan merasakan sentuhan pada rambutnya.

"Lain kali sisir dengan benar, jangan terburu-buru, nanti melukai kepalamu. Lihat, masih berantakan." nasihat lembut ibu merapikan rambut coklat putri sulungnya.

Luhan melirik, ibu tersenyum manis sama seperti milik Baekhyun dan mata indah yang serupa dengannya.

Harga diri tertampar telak. Keluarganya orang baik-baik sedangkan ia seperti kotoran penyumbat masa depan.

Ia menepis tangan sang ibu. Meninggalkan suasana hangat sarapan dalam keterkejutan.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" kaget ibu dua anak.

"Sekolah."

"Nak, sarapanmu belum habis." tegur ayah.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawaban terakhir Luhan sebelum debuman pintu menggema merayapi seisi rumah.

Keheningan tercipta.

"Aku hanya menyentuh rambutnya. Dia putriku tapi seperti bukan putriku." Ibu kecewa, sedih menyulap wajah.

Piring Luhan masih terisi banyak.

"Akhir-akhir ini Luhan jarang makan, aku khawatir." isak ibu disambut pelukan penenang ayah.

"Semua akan membaik." hibur ayah menepuk-nepuk punggung ibu.

"Kapan? Aku lelah menunggu."

Hati Baekhyun teriris melihat ibu menangis. Ia juga rindu Luhan. Jika ia tidak tegar siapa lagi yang akan memberi ketabahan.

Jemari lentik meraih tangan ibu tercinta. Menyalurkan keteguhan hati. Menggenggam penuh sayang.

"Ibu tenang saja, disekolah aku akan membujuknya agar makan banyak. Bila gagal, aku akan meminta Jongin yang melakukannya. Dia itu 'kan punya banyak trik, benarkan ayah?"

Ayah mengangguk menyetujui.

Ibu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah, sekarang habiskan makanan kalian."

.

.

.

Sepi.

Terlalu pagi untuk menunggu.

Halte hanya di duduki seorang pengunjung.

Luhan.

Tatapanya kosong entah menatap apa.

Celana olahraga di balik rok pendek kotak-kotak seperti biasa. Sepatu terikat rapi bukan ia yang mengikatnya. Luhan tidak mempunyai kemampuan mengikat tali sepatu. Ia selalu lupa cara melakukannya. Beribu kali mencoba selalu gagal. Les mengikat tali sepatu tidak ada hasilnya untuk Luhan.

Mungkin tuhan memberikan otak yang sangat cacat padanya. Harus diakui keahlian otaknya sangat payah.

Ibu perhatian menyiapkan sepatu yang telah dia ikat rapi sedikit longgar agar siap pakai untuknya.

Penyesalan menyeruak. Ia yakin itu untuk ibunya, tadi perlakuannya sangat kasar pada ibu. Tapi bukan, penyesalan ini berbeda. Penyesalan satu ini tidak pernah hilang. Selalu hadir tiap detik mengusiknya.

Luhan bingung, ia kesal sendiri. Penyesalan, rasa bersalah, kerinduan, sedih menyesakan menduri dalam hati. Tidak tahu untuk siapa. Ia tetapkan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan yang ia miliki untuk seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya. Tapi tetap bukan, karena rasa yang mengganggunya masih menyiksa.

Denyutan kembali menghunjam, tiap kali hanya memikir perasaan tak menentu yang ia miliki. Menyerang bagai tusukan jarum melubangi kepala.

Jalanan lengang.

Luhan mengerang menahan sakit. Dicarinya sesuatu dalam saku rok dan tas, namun tidak di temukan. Ia mengumpat kasar ketika sadar telah melarang diri sendiri untuk menyimpan obat.

Ego dan harga diri menghempaskan Luhan kedasar. Ia memang memerlukan penawar sakit.

Luhan menggeleng kasar. Meyakinkan diri bukan orang pesakitan. Sayang, rasa sakit tidak menipu.

Bus akhirnya datang.

Luhan melangkah lunglai menaiki bus. Double sial, semua kursi sudah di isi. Ia benci pegangan yang menggantung. Maka dari itu, lebih baik ia menyilang tangan di dada tidak mempedulikan keselamatan.

Denyutan menyiksa berangsur hilang seiring ia rileks tidak memikirkan apapun dalam kepala.

Takut masih sering menghantuinya ketika berada dalam keramaian jalanan. Resah mendengarkan deru mesin serta suara kelakson. Jiwa berada di tengah jalan raya ramai, sesungguhnya raga dalam bus. Ia selalu menghina diri bila mengkhawatirkan banyak hal ketika di jalanan.

Bus berhenti, mengangkut penumpang lain. Hanya seorang pemuda yang masuk. Luhan melihat wajahnya, tidak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

Luhan terkejut karena si pemuda adalah orang yang sama dengan orang ditaman kemarin sore.

Sehun juga berekspresi terkejut.

Nona tomboy berpikir, mungkin lelaki itu terkejut saking takut bertemu dengannya karena bersalah telah memplagiat.

"Luhan?" suara berat Sehun bergetar.

Mata sipit setajam elang menatap dalam paras tanpa cela Luhan. Ribuan kata terucap bisu. Kerinduan membeludak dari tatapannya. Perasaan teredam kini meluap tak tersampaikan. Dari sikapnya, Sehun sedang menahan diri. Teduh menyirami keterkejutan.

"Kau bahkan tahu namaku?" heran Luhan.

Seakan memastikan, pandangan Sehun turun pada name tag di dada Luhan.

 **Byun Luhan**

Nama yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega.

"Alihkan tatapan mesum mu dariku, tuan plagiat. Sebelum aku nekat mencongkel matamu."

Luhan menutupi area privat miliknya dari pandangan Sehun. Salah mengartikan keadaan.

"Kenapa?"

Inginnya Luhan menerkam dan mencabik-cabik wajah datar si pemuda sampai hancur.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau akan kena pasal berlapis telah mencuri hak cipta dan bertindak mesum."

"Kapan aku mencuri hak cipta dan bertindak mesum?" Sehun gagal paham.

"Urat malumu kau jual kemana tuan?" sindir Luhan, ia mendengus jijik.

"Menjauh sana! Aku malas berurusan denganmu." niat memperkarakan freestylenya yang ditiru menguap. Luhan menjauhkan diri beberapa langkah. Sehun tidak rela.

"Lu, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menger-"

Kalimat Sehun terputus. Wajah sedatar teflon mengeras. Tatapannya menajam menatap tidak suka. Menusuk tajam seakan Luhan makhluk terhina sedunia.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Kenapa jadi si orang asing yang memandang jijik padanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mungkin lelaki tidak dikenal sedang memandang orang lain. Nihil, tuan plagiat menancapkan tatapan padanya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya di hadapanku, pergi kau." geram Sehun marah.

Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Menyingir darinya sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu." ancam Sehun, entah pada siapa.

Orang-orang dalam bus mengira pemuda pucat berbicara padanya. Awalnya ia juga mengira seperti itu. Tapi tatapan pemuda itu lebih tertuju pada sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Luhan menengok berkali-kali ke belakang namun tidak menemukan apapun. Bicara orang asing plagiat pun tidak nyambung.

"Ini akan jadi urusanku, berhenti mengganggunya."

"Kau bicara apa?"

Bukan jawaban yang Luhan dapat. Melainkan sapuan tangan putih milik Sehun, dari pangkal leher hingga bahu seperti menyingkirkan sesuatu.

Jelas saja Luhan syok. Ia raih tangan pucat dipundak yang sembarangan menyentuhnya. Sangat bernafsu membanting lelaki plagiat. Orang asing mesum harus diberi pelajaran ekstrim.

Rencana tinggal rencana, tangan pucat lebih gesit memutar tangan. Menarik leher Luhan masuk dalam pelukan.

Mata rusa membola hampir keluar. Kaget. Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan melakukan skinship sekecil apapun. Orang tuanya bahkan tidak diberi izin. Undang-undang yang dibuat sendiri telah dilanggar orang asing.

"Kau bukan makhluk sembarangan rupanya," suara si plagiat sangat dekat. Bahkan Luhan bisa mencium wangi doublemint sejuk.

Anehnya, perpaduan citrus dan mint dari tubuh Sehun yang maskulin, familier untuk indra penciuman Luhan.

Luhan berang, ia memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku keparat!"

Sehun mendekap erat enggan melonggarkan sedetik pun. Menatap sengit, lurus kedepan.

"Memamerkan wajah mengerikanmu, huh? Jelek sekali, aku tidak tertarik."

Luhan mendongak, paras cantiknya memerah dilanda amarah.

Bukan Luhan saja yang marah.

"Enyahlah. Jangan mendekat." ucap Sehun penuh penekanan menatap benci.

Adalah rahasia umum bahwa Luhan orang sentimen tersensitif. Sangat gampang tersulut nafsu. Amarahnya meluap-luap.

Maka hal lumrah bila ia mendorong pemuda asing sekuat tenaga. Keterampilan bela diri yang ia miliki cukup mudah untuk membanting si plagiat. Menciptakan kehebohan pada penumpang lain.

"Bajingan sialan!"

Belum puas memberi ketegangan, Luhan menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku."

.

.

.

DOshin Senior High School. Bagian dari yayasan DOshin grup. Dari pendidikan taman kanak-kanak hingga universitas memasuki jajaran sekolah elit terpopuler.

Siswa siswi berprestasi mengharumkan nama yayasan dalam segala bidang. Tidak sedikit juga siswa pemberontak penambah daftar pekerjaan guru.

Wajar usia belum dewasa, masih ABG labil yang gemar mencari kesenangan dengan main-main. Kelas Luhan dengan segala rasa hormat akan memberikan contoh.

Tiga puluh persen di isi golongan jenius. Tiga puluh persen lagi lumayan dikatakan rata-rata. Dua puluh persen kaum duafa doyan sumbangan pr dan contekan. Sisanya orang gila yang meresahkan.

Luhan disambut hujan tepung ketika memasuki kelas. Lihai menghindar, tubuhnya selamat dari noda putih.

"Taehyung. Usahamu terlalu klasik, brother." ia melewati begitu saja alien hyperaktip berambut jingga.

"Kapan aku bisa menggulingkan tahta si kijang." keluh Taehyung, mengacak rambut jingganya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku kijang, jangan harap rambutmu tumbuh besok."

"Kudeta mu tidak akan pernah berhasil Taehyung, lebih baik kau bereskan ini segera." Chanyeol yang baru datang memberi komentar.

Lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar menambahkan.

"Sebelum Mr. Wu datang, mengunyahmu dengan gigi tonggosnya. Memangnya kau sanggup menghadapi si botak?"

Taehyung menggeleng berekspresi ngeri. Luhan si biang onar saja sering skakmat oleh wali kelasnya itu.

Luhan duduk di bagian paling belakang bersama Jongin, di seberangnya Chanyeol duduk sendirian belum punya teman sebangku.

"Mau kau apakan tasku?" sewot Jongin, ketika Luhan mengambil tas miliknya tanpa permisi.

"Berburuk sangka tidak baik, Jongin." suara bass Chanyeol menyahut dari seberang.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, gajah."

"Gagak sialan, aku bicara baik-baik"

"Tapi aku bicara dengan Luhan bukan denganmu."

"Aku hanya memperingatkan agar jantungmu lebih sehat."

"Apa hubunganya dengan jantungku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan pepatah bijak."

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau terlalu banyak omong seperti perempuan."

"Siapa yang kau bilang perempuan? Burungku bahkan lebih besar daripada burungmu."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat."

Adu mulut Jongin dan Chanyeol melantur tidak berfaedah. Sedangkan Luhan mencari sesuatu dalam tas milik lelaki berkulit tan.

Tidak menemukan yang dicarinya ia bertanya. "Jongin, dimana kau menyimpan remedial-mu?"

"Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Tentunya dia ingin mencontek." sahut Chanyeol kembali.

Kali ini Jongin mengacuhkan si telinga lebar.

"Lu, kau itu punya adik sejenius Baekhyun. Kenapa masih memerlukan remed-ku?

Luhan mendengus. "Dasar pelit, remed-mu sajalah Chanyeol."

Tanganya terulur pada pemuda tinggi yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Sorry Lu, sekarang aku bergaul dengan orang berkasta tinggi. Hasilnya aku tidak mendapat remedial."

"Dasar pengkhianat, kau anggap temanmu kasta rendah begitu?" Jongin tidak terima.

"Malah ngambek, kau tidak senang temanmu menjadi pintar?"

"Kau pintar sendiri, tidak ajak-ajak."

Luhan membanting keras tas tak berdosa Jongin. Mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Berisik, dasar mulut banci."

Tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol dan Jongin syok, sakit hati.

"Kemarikan remedial-mu, Kim Jongin." titah Luhan.

Bukan Jongin jika menurut begitu saja.

"Tidak mau." tolaknya.

"Kau ingin mati?"

"Tidak ada di dunia ini yang ingin mati, Lu."

Aura Luhan menghitam, mengintai nyawa.

"Sebelum sampai kemari aku telah memukul satu keparat. Kau ingin aku pukul juga? Katakan bagian mana yang akan membuatmu senang?"

"Jangan salah paham, sebagai teman aku ingin sportif."

"Kkamjong, lalat pun tau kau manusia terlaknat dalam kecurangan."

"Dikutip dari si pengkhianat Chan, berburuk sangka tidak baik."

"Kau menggelikan Jongin, hanya karena kemarin aku tidak memberikan remed kau tidak mau membantuku."

"Sportif Lu, aku ini baik hati. Supaya kita seimbang."

Luhan merotasikan mata malas.

"Si tonggos akan segera datang, aku tidak mau buta mendadak terinfeksi sinar mengkilap dari kepala botak Mr. Wu yang sok keren."

"Bagus sekali Luhan cara kau menghina-hina gurumu kuberi nilai min dalam rapot." ujar Wu Yifan, wali kelas baru yang memegang tanggung jawab seluruh murid kelas 2-2 sejak dua bulan lalu.

Sial, Luhan tidak menyadari jebakan yang direncanakan si hitam Jongin. Sebagai balasan, ia menginjak ganas kaki teman sebangkunya sampai suara geraman Jongin terdengar seisi kelas.

Yifan bosan menanggapi tingkah bebal Luhan. Lebih baik memulai pelajaran mengajari anak-anak setengah abnormal agar normal. Tapi sebelum itu.

 **To be continue ...**

A/N:

Ada yang bingung sama Luhan atau Sehun mungkin?

Tanya aja sama aku.

Siapa yang biasnya belum muncul? Ada yang nyangka nggak Taehyung aku masukin sebagai cameo?

Makasih lohh, buat yang udah review, fav, follow.

Biarpun gak banyak aku seneng kok, 😊😊 aku masih baru jadi gak tau cara bales review. Disini aja kan? Gak apa-apa?

LSaber .. Ini aku lanjut

Pied Piper915 .. Iya, ini agak-agak agast, hurt, atau apalah istilahnya. Sorry, ini GS. Tadinya juga aku mau rombak jadi yaoi. Tapi bikin kepala aku jumpalitan ngerubahnya 😁😁

selynLH7 .. Yang di pojok itu lemari. Hihihi becanda dehh, ikutin aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti aku kasih tau hahaha..

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca. Meluangkan waktu buat FF RUSE ini. Thank you😘😘😉


	3. Chapter 3

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 3: Si Bau Kotoran

.

.

.

"Anak-anak kita punya murid pindahan."

Pengumuman langka yang langsung membuat heboh penghuni kelas. Sudah dikatakan murid Yifan sebagiannya abnormal. Mereka berteriak-teriak kegirangan mendapatkan teman baru.

Maklum, banyak pertemanan mereka yang sudah dimulai dari sekolah menegah pertama bahkan ada yang dari sekolah dasar. Sangat bosan melihat teman yang itu-itu saja. Saking senangnya mereka membuat suara seperti mahkluk rimba yang baru menemukan buruan dihutan.

Yifan punya cara sendiri menjinakan anak didiknya. Ia selalu menyiapkan pengeras suara agar suasana kembali hening.

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MALU. DASAR KAMPUNGAN."

Diam sejenak, setelahnya terdengar bisikan umpatan. Ingin sekali membakar guru botak menyebalkan.

Luhan bukan rakyat abnormal. Ia cuma kaum pembuat onar, tidak tertarik sedikitpun. Kecuali hal menyenangkan seperti.

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Mr. Wu ketika melihat si biang onar mengangkat tangan.

"Saem, retsleting anda terbuka." celetuk Luhan tanpa dosa, ia tidak pandang bulu saat mempermalukan orang.

Semua mata tertuju pada selangkangan guru botak yang kini memerah seperti bohlam mau pecah. Suara tawa menggelegar terdengar hingga ke tengah lapang. Siswa yang sedang mengisi jam olahraga mendongak kelantai atas dimana kelas 2-2 berada.

"Hey anak baru, masuklah!" teriak Yifan menutupi rasa malu. Tubuh bergeser menyamping, segera membenarkan celana.

Tungkai panjang melangkah masuk. Ketukan sepatu maskulin tepat seirama. Siswa pindahan berdiri di samping Mr. Wu.

Wajah flat tak bergairah jadi penilaian utama.

Geng gosip rentan menciptakan isu. Wajahnya tampan. Sayang, dinodai luka lebam. Mereka berpendapat mungkin si anak baru seorang berandalan. Cowok ganteng semi badboy, begitulah gosip yang dirancang akan disebar luaskan.

Jika Luhan tukang gosip ia punya headline sendiri. Menyebarkan fakta baginya bahwa si anak baru adalah mafia plagiat juragan mesum. Namanya juga gosip, harus sedikit di lebih-lebihkan.

"Kenalkan dirimu nak," perintah Yifan menepuk pundak siswa baru.

"Oh Sehun imnida." calon penduduk baru membungkuk seadanya adat perkenalan.

Jarum jam berdetik. Sehun tidak berminat melanjutkan perkenalan. Ia bagai cicak di dinding. Bila sebuah lagu, mungkin ia sedang menunggu nyamuk. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menebak Ia sedang sariawan atau enggan membuka mulut. Wajahnya saja datar menyaingi hantu bermuka rata.

Suara jangkrik imajinatif berkumandang.

Kelas hening seketika.

Sebuah rekor, anak-anak diam tanpa pengeras suara.

Hal tabu untuk mereka mendapat perkenalan singkat. Ekspektasi tentang anak baru mengasyikan gagal total.

Chanyeol yang tidak suka acara diam-diaman angkat bicara.

"Kau pindahan darimana? Seocheon, Bucheon, Incheon, atau Taecyeon?"

"Idiot, yang terakhir namaku, Yoda." teriak siswa berbadan kekar yang duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Tuan yoda nyegir kuda, melanjutkan investigasi.

"Sehun-ssi? Sepertinya kau musuh dari planet temanku tinggal. Lihatlah Jongin, kulitnya kontras sekali denganmu?"

"Sialan, kau cari gara-gara mulu denganku." lemparan bolpoin Jongin tepat mengenai jidat lebar Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik malas kelas yang kembali ribut. Tatapannya terkunci pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Jongin.

Luhan yang terlihat santai sebenarnya sedang mengerjai seragam Jongin diam-diam. Sehun tahu dari gerak-geriknya. Mata rusa mencuri perhatian, menariknya ke dimensi lain. Tanpa sadar ia berkata.

"Aku dari Jepang." bisik Sehun terdengar jelas.

Luhan medongak kedepan. Manik rusa bertubrukan dengannya. Sehun jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Seseorang yang telah memberi luka lebam.

"Aku orang korea, sejak kecil tinggal di Jepang. Baru kali ini aku ke korea." Sehun menikmati kilauan indah yang dipancarkan mata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ke korea?"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Apa keluargamu bangkrut?"

"Jangan-jangan kau anak yakuza?"

"Tidak, aku yakin dia musuhmu Jongin."

Pertanyaan timpang tindih berhamburan menyerang Sehun. Ia sedang tidak berada di bumi. Ia terbang ke destinasi masa lalu menyenangkan yang menyesakan. Kenangan terhapus tanpa jejak meninggalkan luka terdalam.

"Apa tidak ada yang sudi mempersilahkan aku duduk." dingin menikam.

"Teman-temanmu bertanya, sebaiknya kau jawab." usul Yifan sok keren.

"Alasanku datang ke Korea bukan urusan mereka." Sehun melirik guru keturunan China berdarah Kanada.

Yifan berasumsi murid pembangkang bertambah satu. Apalagi dilihat dari wajah miskin ekspresi berhias lebam. Menandakan siswa pindahan masuk kategori pemberontak.

Mr. Wu yang botak menghela napas panjang. Pasrah memikul beban besar. Sebagai guru yang mendidik anak orang, ia harus pintar mengirit kesabaran.

"Sehun-ssi, kau duduk bersama Chanyeol yang memiliki pertumbuhan kalsium berlebih dengan senyum lebar menyeramkan." Yifan menjeda satu detik.

"Jika kau masih tidak tahu yang mana, dia punya telinga gajah runcing mirip peranakan alien planet mars, dilengkapi suara om-om pedofil."

Bila Yifan mendapat cobaan mengajar murid setengah gila, maka kelas 2-2 panas kuping mendapat guru tukang hina.

"Saem, sirik perbuatan tidak terpuji. Dosa apa aku padamu."

"Kau berdosa telah mencuri pacarku."

Peran protagonis dilakoni Chanyeol. Teman-teman memandang mencela padanya, bahkan Baekhyun yang duduk paling depan menengok tidak percaya. Jelas tuan Yoda tidak terima.

"Fitnah lebih kejam daripada memperkosa nenek-nenek. Jangan buat gosip sembarangan, saem."

Yifan tidak tahu harus melempar Chanyeol dengan penghapus atau sepatu mahalnya.

"Bahasamu itu nak, nilai bagus sama sekali tidak membantu."

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Sehun mengisi kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol.

"Kumpulkan tugas remedial kalian sekarang."

Bagai gerombolan semut mengerumuni gula, murid yang mendapat remedial maju kedepan. Jongin yang tercepat melangkah takut disabotase Luhan.

Malas, Luhan menyerahkan kertas tiga lembar pada Mr. Wu.

"Apa ini?"

"Remedialku."

"Aku tahu dan aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan semuanya."

"Sudah aku isi."

"Kau hanya mengisi sampai nomor sepuluh."

"Lalu?"

Kesabaran kian surut bila Yifan berurusan dengan Luhan, muridnya yang paling bebal.

"Aku memberi tugas untuk di kerjakan semuanya. Ini setengah saja, tidak. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"Aku tidak bodoh. Buktinya aku tidak meniru gaya rambutmu yang jelek." Luhan menjeda, pura-pura terkejut.

"Ups, maaf saem. Kau 'kan tidak punya rambut."

"Byun Luhan." di ucapkan penuh tekanan.

"Apa? Tidak bisakah saem apresiasi usahaku sedikit saja?"

"Aku hanya mengapresiasi pekerja keras."

"Aku sudah bekerja keras mengerjakan tugas darimu."

"Pembual, jika benar, hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Kemampuanku hanya sampai disitu. Aku bahkan mengerjakannya semalaman suntuk. Sempat terlintas pikiran negatif jika aku memaksakan kepala berdenyut mengerjakan tugas sampai tuntas. Semua rambutku akan hilang jadi botak sepertimu."

Curhat nyata yang diharapkan mendapat belas kasih dari Mr. Wu. Berakhir dengan sebuah pengusiran.

.

.

.

Sendirian di koridor sepi depan kelas. Yifan menghukum Luhan berlutut dengan kedua tangan diangkat keatas.

Bel istirahat bergaung.

Luhan menghela napas lega. Memijat lengan yang kaku. Lutut sakit, terlalu lama mengambil alih tumpuan beban tubuh.

Koridor mulai ramai sebagai lalu lintas penghuni sekolah.

"Kau tidak melakukan hukumanmu dengan benar?"

Yifan yang pertama keluar kelas, disusul Baekhyun dibelakangnya memegang setumpuk buku tugas.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, kau bilang hukumanku selesai saat istirahat."

"Pintar sekali bicaramu, tidak seperti otakmu yang dungu."

Tangan yang membawa setumpuk buku bergetar. Bukan karena berat buku, melainkan karena Kakak dihina.

"Menghina muridmu? Guru macam apa kau ini?" Luhan nyolot.

"Aku menghina karena pantas untuk dihina."

"Otak pemberian Tuhan, cuma Tuhan yang pantas menghina apa yang kumiliki."

Yifan memang guru muda dan ia masih baru di DOshin. Wibawa serta kharismanya patut diakui. Kini aura itu menguar lebih tegas. Meskipun botak ia tetap tampan berwajah serius.

"Aku memang bukan Tuhan, aku guru yang membimbingmu. Saat kau sendirian disini, apa yang kau renungi? Menurutmu kenapa aku sampai memberi hukuman?"

Tubuh tinggi Yifan membungkuk memandang murid bebal.

"Karena aku tidak becus mengerjakan semua tugas pemberianmu."

"Bukan."

Luhan mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghukumku?"

"Karena kau tidak dapat menghormati gurumu."

Murid tomboy mendelik.

"Kau menghukumku karena kusebut botak?"

Bibir Yifan menggaris.

"Tidak, tapi disanalah letak kesalahanmu."

"Jangan berkelit, kau tidak suka kusebut botak? Baiklah, aku panggil **yang mulia** saja, agar kau puas. Dasar pengemis kehormatan."

"Nah, seperti itulah sikap burukmu Luhan, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kemampuanmu yang terbatas."

Yifan menyilang tangan di dada.

"Asal kau tahu, seorang guru tidak hanya menilai dari kecerdasan muridnya. Guru bisa saja membantu nilai si murid bodoh yang merah, dengan sopan santun berharga mengenang si murid bodoh."

"Sopan santun berguna saat menghadapai dunia. Sekalipun kau tidak suka berurusan dengan orang yang kau benci. Bersikap baik terhadapnya akan menambah satu uluran tangan dimasa mendatang."

Yifan tersenyum menyebalkan belum berniat mengakhiri ceramahnya.

"Munafiklah dihadapan musuh, bermuka dua tidak ada salahnya."

Entah ajaran sesat atau membangun yang di berikan Yifan. Luhan tidak tertarik sedikit pun.

"Petuahmu berdengung menyakiti telinga, kakek botak."

Bagaimana pun Luhan yang tersulit untuk dijinakan.

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan adikmu?"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus malu padanya?"

"Dia itu pintar tidak bodoh sepertimu, setidaknya jika kau tidak sanggup sejenius Baekhyun. Ubahlah sikapmu semanis cara dia menghormati orang lebih tua. Buang ideologi pembangkang menyebalkan."

Baekhyun sakit hati sang kakak dijelek-jelekan dihadapannya. Sisi lain, kepalan Luhan mengeras menahan hasrat meninju.

"Kau dan Baekhyun tidak dapat di bandingkan. Bagai harum parfum dan bau kotoran. Orang gila pun tau mana yang lebih disukai."

Guru versus murid, siapa yang akan kalah. Kobaran ketidak sukaan satu sama lain menyala. Adu tatap diputus sepihak oleh yifan.

"Baekhyun, ayo tinggalkan kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini."

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat sebar salah. Bukan Luhan yang tidak berguna. Ia yang tidak berguna. Ia payah. Perasaannya linu tidak mampu membela kakak sendiri.

"Baekhyun." panggil Yifan yang sudah agak jauh.

Baekhyun berbisik melewati Luhan, "maafkan aku." dibalas decihan oleh sang kakak.

Luhan tidak dapat menampung kekesalanya lagi. Ibu dan Ayah bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun membanding-bandingkan ia dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ini cerdik, tidak seperti para jenius yang dibodohi agar jadi babu dadakan!" teriak Luhan pada punggung Mr. Wu yang kian menjauh.

"Awas saja kau, botak Yifan sialan." tangan Luhan yang tadinya akan memberi tinju mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Wali kelas kita tahun ini menyebalkan yah, Lu." komentar Jongin seperti jin tiba-tiba muncul di samping Luhan.

"Sangat."

Sudah jadi tradisi guru dibenci siswa nakal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" semprot Luhan masih dilanda kekesalan.

Jongin mafhum.

"Kau 'kan paling benci dibanding-bandingkan, apalagi dengan Baekhyun."

Walaupun Luhan tidak menjawab. Jongin tahu apa yang meluapi amarahnya.

.

.

.

Ruang guru berkubus-kubus agak ramai di jam istirahat.

"Letakan disana."

Setelah meletakan puluhan buku disamping pigura galaxy milik Mr. Wu. Baekhyun tidak segera beranjak pergi.

"Saem?" panggilnya.

"Ya, Baekkie." jawab Yifan. Aura guru muda tiba-tiba cerah.

"Maaf, saem. Baekkie panggilan untuk anak kecil."

Mr. Wu malah tersenyum jenaka ketika duduk.

"Kau 'kan imut seperti anak kecil."

Bibir dalam digigit menahan umpatan. Tidak sopan bila Baekhyun keceplosan berkata kasar di depan guru.

"Saem, bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yifan menyangga sebelah pipinya, menatap lekat. mencermati setiap fitur paras manis Baekhyun.

"Silahkan, apapun yang kau katakan aku akan senang mendengarnya." guru botak mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Baekhyun yang polos mengira gurunya kelilipan.

"Ini mengenai Luhan."

Ibarat pakaian luntur dalam cucian. Senyum tampan dan aura bunga-bunga tersambar petir. Yifan berekspresi bete.

"Kakakmu anak bandel Baekkie. Sebagai guru aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai jenis murid. Tidak usah tak enak hati padaku, santai saja."

Baekhyun berkerut.

"Bukan itu yang ingin saya bicarakan saem."

"Terus?"

"Boleh saya meminta sesuatu?"

Yifan dua kali lipat lebih bersemangat.

"Boleh, kau ingin apa?"

"Bisakah anda lebih pengertian sedikit pada Luhan?" Baekhyun berkata hati-hati.

Hembusan napas letih dari bibir Mr. Wu bermakna sebuah kekecewaan. Ia kira Baekhyun akan minta kencan. Yifan berniat membenturkan kepalanya karena telah berpikir melantur. Memangnya apa yang akan diminta seorang murid pada gurunya selain urusan sekolah.

"Aku sudah sangat pengertian padanya, Baekkie."

"Saem, panggil saja aku Baekhyun." ekspresi protes yang amat lucu di mata si botak.

"Jangan risih denganku. Santai saja, aku tidak suka hubungan kaku. Anggaplah aku kakakmu."

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa menganggap Luhan sebagai adikmu. Jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Baekhyun tersakiti bila melihat Luhan terpojokan.

"Kau tidak sadar Baekkie? tiap detik aku menghadapi Luhan, satu kerutan bertambah pada wajahku." angka satu yang diperagakan menunjuk wajah sendiri.

"Menurutku anda masih sama seperti pertama kali datang kesini." ucap Baekhyun apa adanya.

Guru botak tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sering memperhatikan aku?" mata tajam yang dipadu alis tebal seperti angry bird, bersinar gembira.

Baekhyun menggeleng polos bernilai seberapa murninya ia.

"Tidak."

Jleb

Kejujuran Baekhyun menusuk relung hati.

"Saem, anda guru baru dan belum tahu mengenai keadaan Luhan."

"Aku tau keadaan Luhan, dia itu pandai membuatku kesal."

 _Juga pandai mengacuhkanku._ Suara hati Baekhyun ditelan sampai asam lambung.

"Dia tidak berniat seperti itu."

"Kau tidak perlu membela kakakmu."

"Ini berbeda dari membela, Luhan tidak seperti yang saem kira."

Baekhyun mendadak kesulitan bicara. Hal sensitif mempersempit tenggorokan.

"Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin berbuat kasar, aku yakin itu. Dia hanya ..."

Suaranya nyangkut ditenggorokan. Kepedihan merayap sekujur tubuh. Perih mengatakan kenyataan. Baekhyun bisu seketika. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat.

"Luhan hanya ..."

Baekhyun memulai kembali. Namun bingung menyusun kalimat.

"Luhan kakakku, semua orang tau itu. Aku bahkan sembilan bulan berada dalam perut yang sama. Aku sangat mengenalnya melebihi siapapun. Dia tidak seburuk yang terlihat, dia hanya ..."

Putus lagi.

Baekhyun frustrasi sendiri.

Yifan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Dia bingung cara mengatakan keadaan Luhan padamu."

Suara wanita berlesung pipit menyahut, menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

"Biasanya tuan dan nyonya Byun yang selalu menjelaskan kondisi Luhan."

Mrs. Zhang mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan ke Baekhyun.

"Mungkin orang tua mereka sedang sibuk, sampai tidak sempat datang kesekolah dan tidak tahu bila wali kelas anaknya tahun ini, seorang guru baru."

Yixing menyentuh rambut Baekhyun. Memberi usapan hangat plus senyum menenangkan.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada wali kelasmu."

Guru wanita itu tersenyum cantik. Selembut sutra yang halus menyalurkan kehangatan tulus.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Zhang." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mendapat Bantuan.

 **To be continue ...**

A\N:

 **Maaf Hunhan momentnya belum banyak.**

Hayooo... Luhannya kenapa?

Aku kira gak bakalan ada lagi yang baca ff ini. Kemarin 'kan, HHS kena badai angin topan denger berita Luhan dating.

Aku sempet down karena kabar itu, niat aku lanjutin ff ini jadi berkurang.

Ketika aku baca review kalian dan support temen-temen HHS lainnya di sosmed akhirnya aku berani bangkit penuh semangat.

Terserah orang mau bilang aku gila karena masih setia untuk mencintai Hunhan.

Aku akan melanjutkan ff ini sampai tamat. Memberikan pada kalian sebuah kisah Luhan&Sehun yang di permainkan takdir.

Ff ini tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum pembaca menikmati teka-teki bagai pazzle yang harus di susun dan di selesaikan dari ff ini.

Fyi, sejujurnya plot awal serta ide pertama saya membuat fanfiction ini, karena adik saya sendiri. Jangan pernah bosen yahh.. Coz, ff ini berdasarkan kisah nyata loh.. Hahaha

Sebagian orang gak percaya hantu. Sesungguhnya mereka benar ada. Di sekitar kita. Eitss.. Tapi kita jangan sampai mau-mau saja di permainkan mereka. Just, yakini saja. Jangan terlena.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Aku balas di sini yah?

 **dhinistudent** duhh.. Baekhyuniee gak kenapa2 kok, maaf yah.. Ini aku lanjut. Terima kasih

 **Yehet Sehun Is Mine** hihihi ... Sorry ini kan baru intro, kedepannya bakalan banyak kok, kan ini ff Hunhan. Terima kasih

 **RaLyn** masa? Asli? Makasih.. Ini udah di ganti lagi kok. Tenang judulnya akan tetap sama. Terima kasih

 **Multi El** serius? Serem? Thanks, eumhh... Kasih tau gak yah.. Di chapter 4 aku kasih tau dehh hehehe Terima kasih

 **ShimiShimie** yang di pojok itu aku. Hehehe kidding.. Kidding.. Makasih.. Ini aku lanjut nihh

 **ohshyn76** chapter pertama perkenalan karakter bahwa Luhan itu kasar en gak suka sama takdir dia terlahir kembar. Di sana aku selipin Sehun yang kebingungan nyari alamat. Tentang obat di jelasin chapter selanjutnya. Chapter dua itu Luhan yang ternyata punya masalah tentang perasaanya sendiri yang entah kenapa. Di bis Sehun kenal Luhan tapi Luhan hanya kenal Sehun sebatas orang yang memplagiat freestylenya padahal kenyataanya, nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya. Bagaimana? Apa masih bingung. Maaf aku belum mahir nulis akan aku usahain kedepannya penjabaran aku lebih jelas. Terima kasih

 **xxlu** iya aku lanjut. Terima kasih.

 **selynLH7** tentang Sehun akan terjawab chapter 4. Hubungan mereka tuh suami istri. Eh.. Becanda dehh.. Hehe maaf aku gak bisa spoiler.. Terima kasih

 **rly** yaps, itu benar. Seratus buat kamu hehhe.. Terima kasih, iyaa kedepannya GS terus. Eumhh... Kasih tau gak yahh... Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.. Semua akan terbongkar. Terima kasih

 **JessJess1** ternyata apa hayyoo? Jinjja? Biasnya kris yah? Terima kasih

Big Love untuk semua pembaca. Aku senang. Kamu senang.

Ff ini bagai obat buat aku sendiri. Mengetik, merangkai kalimat. Berimajinasi membayangkan Hunhan semacam hiburan untuk saya.

Maaf banyak omong.. Efek galau.

Salam.. Hunhan


	4. Chapter 4

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 4: Menghantui Para Hantu

.

.

.

Yifan menatap kepergian Baekhyun seperti perawan kecolongan pakaian dalam.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pergi?" sembur naga perjaka kehilangan betina.

"Aku kasihan padanya."

Yixing tidak mendeteksi aura gelap si kepala botak.

Kesempatan ia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sangat langka. Meskipun gadis kacamata sering terlihat sendirian, Baekkie sulit didekati. Apalagi Yifan punya saingan berat.

"Bukan dia yang harus dikasihani tapi aku."

Yixing menatap polos tubuh Yifan dari atas sampai kaki. Mencari sesuatu yang salah.

"Anda baik-baik saja Mr. Wu, tidak memiliki cacat apapun."

Yifan masih cukup waras, mengurungkan niatnya menampar wanita yang selalu terlihat bingung tersebut.

"Jelas aku tidak cacat, Otakmu lah yang cacat Mrs. Zhang."

Yixing kalem-kalem saja, tidak tersakiti sedikit pun. Seakan perkataan Yifan memental tidak pernah masuk pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak mengidap tumor otak, Mr. Wu. Bibiku yang punya, dia meninggal tiga tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak tanya soal bibimu."

"Bibiku kasihan dia meninggal sebelum menikah."

"Tidak tanya sama sekali."

"Apa kau punya tumor otak Mr. Wu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau sering marah-marah."

"Bukan berarti aku punya tumor otak."

"Tapi kau botak."

"Botak tidak harus tumor otak."

"Terus botak harus apa?"

Rambut Yifan tidak akan tumbuh-tumbuh bila dilanda stres berkepanjangan direnteti pertanyaan tidak penting Yixing.

Hingga pembicaraan tentang Luhan pun terlupakan.

.

.

.

Koridor yang dilalui sepi.

Mata sipit dibalik kacamata mendelik resah.

Baekhyun bukan penakut. Dia hanya benci hal-hal horor berbau mistis. Dalam kata lain paranoid serta selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak bila menemukan suatu kejanggalan mencekam.

Atmosfer berbeda mengudara di setiap langkah. Ketukan sepatu terasa ganjil. Ada suara sepatu lain yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Ia percepat langkah. Ketukan sepatu lain mengejarnya.

Ia berhenti. Suara itu pun menghilang.

Seseorang mengikuti.

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Khayalan berselancar pada pembunuh bayaran. Si kacamata menggeleng kasar.

Langka kembali di tata pelan.

Ketukan di belakang meniru.

Keberanian dikumpulkan. Rasa takut ia buang. Selagi ketukan si penguntit masih mengikuti. Pelaku harus ditangkap basah.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat.

Melotot ngeri. Kaki melemas.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya hembusan napas yang menemani.

Ia sendirian di koridor sunyi. Angin menerpa wajah takut Baekhyun. Ia sangat yakin suara yang di dengarnya nyata.

 _Baekhyun .._

Mata sipit melebar. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar meremas rok kotak-kotak.

 _Baekhyun .._

Suara serak rendah mengalun tipis.

Ia gigit bibir. Mata berkaca-kaca. Jantung berdebar.

 _Baekhyun .._

Bulu kuduk meremang. Gerak mata meliar gelisah. Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas.

 _Baekhyun .._

Mata tertutup rapat. Dahi berkerut menekan rasa takut. Leher belakang merinding. Remasan rok seragam mengerat. Bibir bergetar.

 _Baekhyun .._

Entah refleks macam apa yang Baekhyun miliki. Suara itu dari arah belakang. Tanpa sadar ia berputar cepat pada asal suara.

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di sepenjuru koridor.

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu berirama pantulan bola jingga. Dipadu lompatan dan kerasnya si jingga membentur ring besi, menyakiti gendang telinga Jongin.

Kim Jongin. Siswa tampan berkulit eksotis, bersandar pada tiang ring dengan tangan sibuk bermain handphone. Game terkini yang sedang populer menantang untuk ditaklukan. Fokusnya buyar terganggu permainan basket penuh emosi Luhan.

"Lu, Jika diteruskan kau akan merusak properti sekolah." sindir Jongin, ditujukan pada ring basket yang digempur kasar berulang-ulang.

Keringat membasahi wajah. Rambut lepek selembab seragam yang melekat. Napas putus-putus Luhan seksi menggoda iman. Jika tidak ada api didalam matanya setiap lelaki yang lewat tak segan menghampiri.

"Idemu bagus, aku akan berhenti setelah bola ditanganku pecah." panas hati masih membakar.

Jongin beruntung tidak terkena lemparan bola. Luhan yang sedang murka kadang tak terkendali.

Biarlah Luhan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan bermain basket hingga terkapar. Sebagai teman yang sudah terperangkap dalam zona sahabat, Jongin hanya akan menemani.

Handphone kembali dalam genggaman. Fokus menaikan level mengalahkan rival. Sedikit lagi si rival yang sulit dikalahkan tumbang.

Sebelum.

Genggaman terlepas dramatis.

Handphone harga selangit jantuh tergolek diatas tanah.

Syok. Jidat dicium mendadak.

Bukan oleh bibir kenyal melainkan bola oranye yang tanpa rasa bersalah kini menggelinding dibawah kakinya.

"Sialan, kau tidak becus bermain basket!" teriak Jongin, dengan satu tangan mengusap dahi, tangan lain memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana.

"Aku lempar bola tepat sasaran." cuek Luhan, memamerkan seringaian menyebalkan.

Dosa apa yang Jongin lakukan dimasa lalu. Hingga ia dipertemukan dengan manusia sejahat Luhan.

"Aku yakin. Kemampuanmu sudah tumpul, Lu." Tangan sewarna coklat muda memudar, memungut bola oranye mendribblenya. Melakukan freestyle lima detik. Lalu lompatan sederhana Jongin menjebloskan si bundar ke ring.

"Bermain lagi, setelah lama pensiun?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Aku ragu, dari dulu kau selalu kalah dariku."

Ejekan Luhan menyulut emosi.

"Lihat saja, jika aku menang. Kau harus mencium kepala mengkilat Mr. Wu, Luhan."

Si biang onar tersenyum separuh.

"Baiklah, bila kau kalah. Kau harus mencium Chanyeol, Jongin."

"Apa?"

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Jongin. Luhan melanjutkan sadis.

"Tepat di bibir."

"Kau gila."

"Niatku tulus agar kau akur dengannya."

"Kau seratus persen sinting."

"Chanyeol sudah setahun bertahan bersama kita. Dia harus diberi apresiasi atas ketangguhannya."

"Tidak dengan aku yang harus menciumnya."

"Belum juga memulai permainan. Kau sudah ditakuti kekalahanmu."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang."

"Tunggu, aku ingin merubah kesepakatan kita."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku tetap, pada kau harus mencium Chanyeol."

Jongin memutar otak agar kesepakatan adil satu sama lain. Bohlam imajinatif berpijar diatas kepalanya, ketika ia melihat Sehun di ujung lapangan dekat taman.

"Cium si anak baru didepan kelas."

.

.

.

Suara teriakan Baekhyun telah hilang. Tertelan keheningan. Pemilik suara terpeleset duduk dilantai. Terkejut, lemas melihat penampakan. Wujud penampakan masih berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Kaki tidak melayang. Tubuh tinggi dibalut seragam. Telinga lebar.

"C-chanyeol?" cicit Baekhyun belum terlepas dari ambang ketakutan.

"Aku bukan hantu, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Chanyeol menahan senyum geli. Mengulurkan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

Baekhyun tak kunjung menerima bantuan. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak berkedip. Blank, menyatukan tiap keping kejadian.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, maafkan aku." Chanyeol meraih paksa jemari lentik Baekhyun, menariknya berdiri.

Dahi si kacamata berkerut.

"Kau yang mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga.

"Saat kau berbalik, aku langsung sembuyi di belakangmu seperti ini."

Hap.

Chanyeol menghilang dalam sedetik. Badan raksasanya tidak sanggup tertutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau akan sadar saat aku dibelakangmu, ternyata tidak." si tinggi masih di belakang si pendek.

"Bagaimana suara kakek-kakek ku, kau takut?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Baekhyun. Merubah suara dengan aksen lambat serak dibuat-buat.

Yoda tukang curi kesempatan menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Dilihatnya mata puppy kaget berkedip-kedip gugup.

"Kau beneran takut yah?" Chanyeol iseng menggoda Baekhyun.

Berdebar. Jantung berdetak tidak wajar. Frekuensinya menakuti Baekhyun, ia belum siap mati muda. Tanpa perhitungan bergerak cepat menghindari Chanyeol. Hampir membuat kepala telinga gajah tersungkur kelantai belum siap hilang sandaran.

"Jahat sekali mengerjaiku." mengadu unek-unek tapi tidak berani menatap mata pelaku.

Sang pelaku malah tertawa tidak bermartabat.

"Bukan mengerjai, aku hanya ingin mengisi asupan menghisap wajah menggemaskanmu." saking gemas Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti akan meremas dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain masih ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung.

Semburat merah memolesi pipi Baekhyun.

"Menggemaskan bagaimana? Aku ini ketakutan." jujur mengeluarkan protes.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa wajah takutmu membuatku lapar ingin memakanmu. Arghh.." Chanyeol jahil bergerak kedepan seperti akan menerkam mengerikan.

Refleks Baekhyun teriak kaget mundur selangkah. Wajah takut si kacamata kembali membuat Chanyeol tertawa senang.

"Astaga, jangan melakukan itu lagi Baek. Kau akan membuatku serius memakanmu." candaan Chanyeol menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan masih tersembuyi misterius. Baekhyun waspada, curiga dengan apa yang disembunyikan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" ditujukan pada apa yang ada dibalik punggung pemuda tinggi.

Chanyeol menoleh pada punggungnya sendiri. Kesulitan bicara. Ia menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun. Sorot mata si telinga lebar menggelap.

"Pisau." bisiknya pelan diselimuti rahasia.

"Apa?" Baekhyun melotot tegang.

"Yang selaluku asah setiap pagi."

Chanyeol melangkah.

Baekhyun mundur.

"K-kenapa bawa pisau ke sekolah?"

Jangkung maju yang pendek mundur.

"Untuk senang-senang." Chanyeol berucap main-main. Menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kurasa pisau pilihan berbahaya untuk senang-senang." Si kacamata mundur menghindar.

"Tidak untukku. Berbahaya untukmu." pancaran liar obsidian menakutkan.

"Kita temankan, Chanyeol?"

Satu mundur. Satu lagi maju.

"Yeah, kau teman yang akanku sobek perutnya sampai muncrat usus-usus segar." wajah tampan psikopat Chanyeol mengerikan untuk dipandang.

Baekhyun lemas tidak sanggup lagi mundur. Ludah sulit ditelan. Chanyeol teman pertama yang Baekhyun miliki. Keberadaan Chanyeol membuat hari-hari suram lebih menyenangkan untuk dilalui. Segala kebaikan Chanyeol ternyata menipu. Baekhyun sedih akan hal itu.

Si psikopat maju terus menyudutkan Baekhyun.

Nona kacamata terperangkap dinding, didepanya pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Mata berair terhalangi kacamata, menutup. Enggan melihat teman satu-satunya yang ternyata punya niat busuk.

"Jangan bunuh aku." mohon Baekhyun. Gadis itu gemetar hebat. Suara serak diliputi kepedihan.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan ini."

Pipi putih ditempeli sesuatu berbentuk kotak. Baekhyun buka mata. Melirik pipi kiri, kotak susu besar tertangkap indra penglihatan. Alis bertautan.

Ia tatap orang yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Mana pisaunya?"

Polos kuadrat triple-triple.

Ekspresi ketakutan masih menguasai.

Chanyeol terbahak-bahak. Jongkok memeluk kotak susu isi satu liter.

Tawanya sulit dihentikan. Menggema.

"Byun Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, kau itu siswa terjenius. Bisa-bisanya dengan mudah kutakuti." Chanyeol yang kelelahan tertawa duduk lesehan mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

"Hah?" heran bercampur tak percaya melebur dalam syok keletihan.

Baekhyun merosot dramatis merekat dinding. Lelah karena takut mengakibatkan ia tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

Ia menghela napas panjang, bersila dilantai. Menunduk, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau marah? Sampai tidak mau menatap wajahku seperti itu?" Chanyeol menyesal. Kesenangannya berakibat buruk.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal." sesak hati dihimpit sesal membeludak.

Otak encer tak terlalu encernya mulai berhalusinasi. Baekhyun yang sangat marah tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya. Usaha keras mendekati Baekhyun jadi sia-sia. Si guru botak jadi leluasa merayu Baekhyun setelah itu mereka pacaran kemudian ia ditinggal sendiri. Lalu bunuh diri. Refleksi hantu gentayangan menyerupai dirinya membayangi kesadaran Chanyeol.

"Aku seratus persen salah. Maafkan aku. Jangan marah yah?"

Baehyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kini Chanyeol yang diserang rasa takut.

"Baek, aku ini idiot, orang sering memanggilku Yoda. Aku bodoh hingga tidak memikirkan perasaanmu saat kutakuti. Maaf."

Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun. Dia bergeming masih menutupi wajah. Menggrogoti kegelisahan Chanyeol. _Gawat._

"Ketika sebuah kesalahan di maafkan. Hati kedua belah pihak yang tertutupi amarah sesal dan kesal akan memberi ketenangan tentram. Benarkan?"

Kala Baekhyun memperlihatkan wajahnya kembali. Chanyeol bersorak girang dalam hati. Ternyata membaca buku _1001 Kebaikan Mulia_ yang ia dapat saat natal tahun lalu dari kakaknya berguna juga.

"Kau masih marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku malu." halus menerangkan kejujuran.

Chanyeol berekpresi bodoh tertampar kenyataan.

"Kau malah malu ketimbang marah?" cengo maksimal, Chanyeol tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

Gadis kacamata didera gugup. Tangan di remas-remas gelisah ditatap intens Chanyeol. Meskipun wajah pemuda itu terlihat lucu untuk ditertawakan.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan malu terkena tipu dua kali. Apalagi aku percaya saja kau mau membunuhku."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun malu terlihat bodoh dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mencemplungkan diri ke sumur. Dirinya yang penakut terbongkar tidak elit. Harga diri hangus ditempat.

Chanyeol lega sekaligus geli. Lucu sekali si jenius yang satu ini.

"Tenang saja, tidak usah malu. Aku sudah kenyang hari ini. Lain kali saja aku memakanmu." Chanyeol menyeringai main-main. Sepertinya tidak pernah kapok.

"Hentikan."

"Maaf, aku berniat memberimu hadiah malah jadi menakutimu."

Yoda jahat menyodorkan Kotak susu besar.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku." Baekhyun menerima dengan berat hati.

Kotak susu rasa stoberi isi satu liter berpindah tangan. Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya menanyakan, kenapa Chanyeol memberinya susu? isi satu liter pula? Apa dia sedang main-main?

"Mana mungkin aku tega memberimu susu tanpa pembungkus kado di hari ulang tahunmu. Saat kau ultah aku akan memberi hadiah istimewa yaitu, CINTA."

Chanyeol berteriak riuh di akhir kata. Memperagakan bentuk love besar dengan ujung kedua tangan tertempel di atas kepala.

Hening.

Baekhyun kurang konek.

Krik.

Krik.

Jangkrik menertawakan kegaringan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyegir meruntuhkan peragaan alay. "Bercanda."

"Aku mendapat nilai bagus semester ini karena bantuanmu. Tapi kau malaikat suci yang menolak amplop pemberianku. Peranku jadi seperti pejabat antagonis gagal nyuap."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan PNS penunggu upah. Kita 'kan teman, tidak ada hutang budi antara teman."

Baekhyun bahagia mengucapkan itu. Karena ia mengucapkannya pada seorang teman. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa berharganya seorang teman untuk Baekhyun.

"Karena teman tidak boleh menolak hadiah dari teman. Kau harus membawa pulang hadiah dariku, mengerti?" Chanyeol seperti ayah yang sedang mendidik anaknya. Ia tersenyum tampan ketika Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Bibir mengkilap dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengerang rendah menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. Tidak kuat menahan euphoria aneh dalam dirinya ketika melihat ekspresi itu.

Jakun bergerak naik turun. Kesulitan menelan Ludah.

Ia tatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Boleh aku mencubitmu?" hantu diatas pohon pun tahu maksud terselubung dari apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu inginkan.

Dentuman aneh sesaat setelah mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Menghantarkan refleks cepat Baekhyun berdiri kilat.

Mata meliar menolak setiap kontak mata. Tangan memeluk kotak susu besar. Chanyeol menengadah menatap aneh Baekhyun.

"A-aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting. Sekarang." ucap Baekhyun tersendat tanpa melirik orang yang masih menempel dilantai.

Urgen mendadak. Harus segera melarikan diri.

"Bye, Chanyeol."

Pemuda itu memandang tidak rela.

"Hey, aku bukan pembunuh. Tidak akan memutilasimu, kembalilah." teriak Chanyeol menghasilkan Baekhyun yang lari terbirit-birit.

"Haiz, Dia masih takut padaku." Chanyeol berdiri membersihkan debu dicelana.

Kegiatannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang kian menjauh menaiki tangga, alis tertaut binggung.

Heran, "Kenapa dia naik kelantai atas?"

.

.

.

Lalu lalang manusia penghuni sekolah mengisi setiap kesibukan di koridor lantai satu. Dari sekian banyak yang dilakukan muri-murid lain menghabiskan jam istirahat. Hanya Oh Sehun yang berdiri mematung seperti bintang laut malas bergerak.

Bintang laut yang ini tinggal didaratan, lebih tepatnya berdiri di ujung pinggir lapang. Mengawasi seorang gadis yang tanpa lelah bermain basket sendirian. Lemparan-lemparan si gadis memukau memanjakan mata. Bukan teknik yang Sehun puji. Melainkan setiap perubahan emosi yang dipancarkan wajah.

Luhan selalu menarik perhatiannya dalam segi apapun sejak dulu. Seperti magnet menariknya kemana pun. Sekarang dia tumbuh lebih memikat. Mata bambi memendam amarah.

Sehun sangat ingin menghampiri perempuan dengan gaya kelelakian yang melekat tidak pernah berubah. Menanyakan kabarnya, kemudian bertanya, rindukah kau padaku?

Waktu tidak memihak Sehun. Takdir buruk menyakitinya. Menikam dari belakang tertawa puas, menikmati nasib dirinya yang harus rela menerima keadaan.

Sial, Sehun harus menelan kegetiran merindu sendiri.

Tangan didalam saku celana mengepal keras. Melihat Luhan terlibat percakapan dengan seorang pemuda berkulit hitam jelek dimata Sehun.

"Cari tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa." perintah mutlak Sehun pada udara kosong.

Warna keunguan disudut bibir tipis. Kontras memberi kesan seksi pada wajah putih seputih kulit putri salju. Geng gosip yang memperhatikan Sehun diam-diam tertawa sendiri atas deskripsi konyol yang mereka buat.

Sehun mengumpat rendah. Ia dapat mendengar obrolan tidak penting gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan, tapi ia tidak bisa menangkap isi percakapan Luhan.

 _"Bos, mereka hanya ngobrol biasa antar teman."_

Suara entah milik siapa terdengar.

Sehun mendecih masih menatap Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, katakan yang sebenarnya. Senyum jelekmu menjijikan." tidak ada yang tahu Sehun bicara pada siapa.

 _"Aku tidak bohong, mereka cuma ngobrol biasa. Kemudian mereka melakukan taruhan."_

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. Melihat Luhan yang baru saja melambungkan bola ke udara memulai permainan. Ia paham di detik kedua bahwa yang dimaksud adalah taruhan basket.

 _"Yang menarik bos, kaulah taruhannya."_ sahut suara lain yang masih tak terlihat dimuka umum.

"Aku." gumam Sehun.

 _"Kalau cewek tomboy itu kalah, dia harus mencium bos di depan kelas. Jika cowok hitam yang kalah, dia harus mencium temannya yang berisik mirip raksasa."_

Taruhan menarik. Disatu sisi ia bisa melihat live action anime gay saling berciuman. Sisi lain ia yang akan memerankan adegan ciuman tersebut.

Objek tatapan Sehun belum berubah, masih sama.

Luhan meraih skor pertama. Disusul Jongin dua menit kemudian.

"Jangan ganggu permainan mereka. Aku ingin hasil yang real."

 _"Bos, kau tidak mau dicium perempuan? Apa Kau ingin dicium olehku?"_ candaan yang hanya bisa didengar Sehun.

"Jangan harap, melirikmu pun aku tidak sudi. Bukan tidak mau dicium, hanya ingin memastikan kemampuan Luhan."

 _"Ayolah bos, itu tidak akan seru."_

"Aku tidak minta panggilan bos darimu. Sekali kularang kau harus patuhi. Sangat membosankan menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendidik makhluk menyedihkan seperti kalian."

Orang-orang yang melihat Sehun saling pandang. Tatapan mereka seakan mengatakan. _Si anak baru bicara dengan siapa?_

Geng gosip kabur. Takut tertular penyakit gila bawaan Sehun.

 _"Bos, jangan lukai kami lagi. Meskipun kami hantu, tapi kami masih punya perasaan. Kau lebih mengerikan daripada bangsa kami sendiri."_

"Maka dari itu, enyahlah. Umumkan pada bangsa keparatmu, mulai hari ini jangan pernah ganggu manusia. Kalian sudah berbeda, jalani cara hidup masing-masing."

Sehun seperti punya dunia sendiri. Berbicara pada entah siapa dengan pandangan hanya fokus pada Luhan.

"Hentikan semua kegiatan kekanakan kalian disekolah ini. Aku bukan pawang hantu yang mengusir pribumi dari tempat tinggalnya."

Ekspresi Sehun tidak berubah.

Dingin tak bersahabat.

"Kampanyekan saja, ada anak baru yang berbahaya menghantui para hantu."

.

.

.

 **To be continue ...**

A/N:

So, sebenarnya Sehun itu apa sih? Kita ungkap pelan-pelan. Jangan buru-buru, entar klimaksnya gak enak loh.. *evilsmirk Hahaha

Aku jahara banget yahh? Pada minta Hunhan Moment malah di kasih Chanbaek.. Sorry guyss, bukan niat menyesatkan cuman pengen ngejelasin hubungan Chanbaek di chap ini dulu biar kedepannya Hunhan terus...

Di sekolah Baek cuma punya satu temen, dan itu Ceye doang gtuu Guyss.. But, papihnya modus tuh. Chanyeol bak gajah di balik batu. Haha

Sabar yahh.. HHS. Ini ff kan emang Hurt. En hurtnya banyak di Sehun. Tenang, endingnya. Happy End, kok.

Aku ngak suka Sad Ending.

Maafkan saya yang masih mengecewakan kalian.

Thanks buat reviewnya saya sangaaat apresiasi.

 **Hunhan794** aku bakal terus lanjut kok, mau ada kabar sekejam apapun saya tidak peduli. Yaahhh... Asal ada yang nyemangatin sihh. Namanya juga manusia, perlu support. Gak apa-apa. Thank you udah baca

 **JessJess1** sama dong, aku juga Sehun. Iyahhh bukan curiga tebak doang sayy,,, Thank You udah baca

 **Dinaayy** benarkah? Rahasia dong, hehe ikutin aja ceritanya sampe selesai. Nggak, galon aku udahan kok, ini buktinya masih lanjut. Thank you udah baca

 **dhinistudent** hahaha aku ketawa baca review kamu. Nggak dong, masa baekhyunee percaya gtu ajah.. Thank You

 **Multi El** kenapa hayooo... Jangan lewati satu chapter pun klo pengen tau... Thank you

 **ShimiShimie** terima kasih, jangan di tiru yah kelakuan Luhan. Ambil yang baik-baiknya ajah.. Thank You

 **Yehet Sehun Is Mine** Terima kasih banyak semangatnya.

 **RaLyn** Jinjja? Makasih yahh.. Aku seneng

 **selynLH7** iya itu harapan saya mudah-mudahan terkabul yah haha.. Sakit apa yah? Kasih tau gak yah? sssstt rahasia.. Yang pasti bukan jantung hehehe ikutin terus ceritanya yahh... Nanti saya kasih tau hihi Thank you udah baca

 **ohshyn76** Ini ada dikit. Cuman Sehun yang liatin Luhan heheh Maaf yah.. Mianhae belum bisa banyakin porsi moment Hunhan. Chapter depan ada kok... Aku gak bo'ong, serius. Thank you udah baca.

 **dinidini67** wow, aku paling amazing tau baca review kamu. Soalnya dari sekian banyak ekspektasi aku pada penilaian pembaca sama karakter Luhan cuma kamu doang yang merasa kasian. Aku merasa kamu bener-bener peka dan menilai dari sudut pandang lain yang jarang orang sadar. Coz, pas aku update di grup en notes FB aku, fyi ajah yahh.. Banyak yang benci sama karakter Luhan. En sewaktu penggarapan ff ini aku juga benci sama karakter Luhan disini hahaahhaa *jahara baget yah aku.. Aku yang bikin karakter, aku yang gak suka. Aku merasa kasihan ke Luhan cuman pas plot klimaks heheheh... Thank You sudah baca saya akan melanjutkan ini sampai akhir.

 **rly** sebenernya, Luhan itu... Gak jadi dehh.. Heheehe jika Luhan tau Baekhyun care sma dia. Jawabannya ada di chap 7. Thank you udah baca.

 **akaindhe** ini aku sudah lanjut. Thank you udah baca.

 **JANGAN LUPA YAHH.. TANGGAL 19 KITA EXO L NGEVOTE LAGI..**

 **Terima kasih**

Salam dari Sehun yang lagi jemur baju haowen..


	5. Chapter 5

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 5: Sanggupkah ia?

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengira DOshin High School yang elit dan populer ternyata masuk jejeran sekolah terangker di korea. Di setiap sudut dan penjuru arah angin dari lantai atas sampai bawah. Memiliki populasi entitas tak kasat mata dan tingkat keangkeran tersendiri.

Toilet di lantai empat selalu kosong setiap waktu. Semua sekat bersih dari debu. Porselen mengkilat, lumut enggan menempeli lantai. Cermin kinclong memantulkan toilet tak berpenghuni yang tampilannya seperti toilet baru siap pakai.

Namun itulah yang membuat toilet tersebut di takuti orang. Bertahun-tahun tempat itu tidak dibersihkan sebab gosip beredar pernah ada pembunuhan disana. Tukang bersih-bersih sekolah tidak ada yang sanggup mengerjakan tugasnya. Tiap detik di sana terasa mencekam, di teror hal-hal aneh. Hingga tanpa sengaja salah satu dari mereka menemukan toilet kotor kumuh menjijikan telah bersih mengkilau sendiri.

Pintu coklat terbuka dari luar. Siswi berkacamata melangkah ringan menuju bilik nomor empat. Duduk di atas kloset tertutup. Kotak susu besar dalam pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol berbahaya untuk di jadikan teman. Setiap dia menatapku, disini rasanya akan meledak." Baekhyun menyentuh letak debaran yang masih meliar.

Suaranya mengalun dalam keheningan. Bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tak tertutup rapat, terdengar sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Baekhyun.

Dari semua fasilitas sekolah yang ada, Baekhyun sangat menyukai tempat ini. Kesunyian menemani kesendiriannya. Tidak terasa mencekam. Justru nyaman menenangkan. Semua keluh kesah yang tak tersampaikan terlontar begitu saja. Duka maupun senang yang dimiliki selalu ia bagi bersama bilik empat di toilet lantai empat.

Ini semacam tempat rahasia baginya. Lebih tepatnya teman rahasia. Teman yang menyimpan semua rahasia.

Memo kecil di dalam saku, Baekhyun ambil berserta pena. Rutinitasnya setelah berbagi cerita ia akan menulis sesuatu. Yang terbayang dalam benak. Pemuda tinggi. Rambut merah. Telinga lebar. Senyum idiot. Kata per kata tergores tanpa sadar. Sebuah kalimat yang Baekhyun tulis menghasilkan rona merah di pipi.

Detik itu juga kertas di robek, di buang dalam kloset. Pelakunya lalu pergi, lupa membersihkan jejak.

Tetesan air lambat namun menikam berjatuhan mengiringi detik menghitung menit. Keran bergulir menutup akses air seakan terkena sihir. Air berhenti menetes. Pintu bilik empat berderit nyaring. Terbuka sendiri. Bunyi derit menyiksa sunyi. Alat penyiram menekuk tanpa disentuh. Mengguyur robekan kecil hingga lenyap.

Andai Baekhyun tahu, bahwa tempat yang gemar ia jadikan tempat curhatnya itu adalah kawasan paling angker.

.

.

.

Tidak menunduk.

Hanya menatap lantai.

Meski hal kecil, berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Ia Tidak percaya diri berbaur dengan siswa lain.

Perempuan tinggi di depannya menyapa setiap orang. Baekhyun ingin mempunyai keberanian seperti itu, namun ketakutan pada masa lalu menguasai diri. Memulai percakapan dengan orang lain adalah kesulitan memilih sebuah keputusan. Akan lebih mudah bila orang lain yang memulai percakapan padanya.

Walau ia pintar, tidak semua orang menyukainya.

Teriakan heboh menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Segerombolan anak laki-laki di pingggir lapang menyemangati suara dukungan. Terdengar raungan nama Jongin berulangan-ulang. Dominan nama Luhan yang lebih memekakan telinga. Pertarungan basket memanas mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Fokus si kacamata hanya pada kakaknya. Kalimat Mr. Wu berputar dalam kepala.

 _Bagai harum parfum dan bau kotoran. Orang gila pun tahu mana yang lebih disukai._

Mr. Wu salah.

Sekalipun Luhan dianggap bau kotoran. Dia lebih disukai orang-orang. Semua orang selalu mengelilingi kehidupan Luhan. Teman, sahabat, atau apapun itu ada dalam genggaman Luhan. Dia memang peringkat terendah pada pengumuman nilai dengan perilaku buruk menyebalkan. Halnya hipnotis menutupi kesadaran. Mereka lebih senang bergaul bersama Luhan. Meskipun dimata gadis tomboy, mereka semua seakan tak berarti.

Ia tidak iri.

Bohong.

Baekhyun sangat iri. Tidak tahu letak salahnya dimana. Ia tidak pernah terdeteksi kehadirannya oleh siapapun. Seolah mata mereka tertutupi katarak ketika berpapasan denganya. Baekhyun tidak pandai bergaul, tapi ia akan senang membicarakan banyak hal jika ada seseorang yang tulus menyadari kehadirannya.

Sayang, tak pernah ada.

Predikat jenius yang disandangnya tidak berguna. Hanya guru yang menghargai. Tidak ada teman untuk si jenius. Ia hanya dipandang sebagai saingan berebut tahta peringkat pertama.

Untuk apa bermulut manis pada lawan, lebih baik mengabaikannya hingga kejurang terdalam. Kakaknya saja tidak sudi bicara padanya. Si kacamata cuma hama sapies yang harus segera disingkirkan sebelum ibu otoriter mencak-mencak.

Klise.

Tapi nyatanya memang benar.

Orang pilih teman tidak sekadar seleksi ahlak. Seleksi penampilan jadi jungjungan. Penampilan Baekhyun wajar, asal kacamata di lempar ke tempat sampah. Sikap kaku, mencoretnya dalam daftar pertemanan.

Baekhyun benci mengeluh.

Sialnya, hati kadang mengkerut meratap pedih.

Bersyukur, kini ia punya teman.

Meski hanya satu.

Itu pun membahayakan kesehatan jantung.

Iris mata menangkap sosok teman berambut merah menyala dalam kumpulan sorak-sorai. Pandangan bergulir pada siswa pindahan di ujung lapang.

Kotak susu isi satu liter menutupi wajah terkejut Baekhyun.

"Gawat, aku lupa menyapa teman lama." gumamnya, kemudian berlari menghampiri anak baru.

"Sehun." Baekhyun berhenti di hadapan si pemuda.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kau sudah berada di korea?"

Sehun menatap sekilas, lalu kembali pada fokusnya.

"Kau yang kemana? Apa aku juga orang asing di matamu?"

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan penting."

Terdengar suara dengusan.

"Jadi pesuruh dadakan si botak kau sebut urusan penting."

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Kau tetap saja, cacat menyaring kosa kata."

Tidak melepas fokus, Sehun membalas. "Kau pun tidak berubah, tetap pendek."

Wajah Baekhyun mengkerut tidak setuju.

"Jika aku tumbuh setinggi kau, itu mengerikan."

Kali ini Sehun menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Byun?"

"Baik." balas Baekhyun ceria. Siapa yang tidak senang bertemu kawan lama setelah kian tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kau sendiri?"

Tatapan Sehun agak meredup.

"Aku tidak baik." ungkapan jujur Sehun menyentak sebuah kenyataan pada Baekhyun.

Ia berbalik. Melihat sang kakak menggantungkan nasib bola oranye dalam ritme handal cekatan tangan.

"Sehun, hari-hari mu kedepan akan sulit."

Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata berair. Perihatin akan kondisi hubungan dirinya, kakaknya, dan siswa pindahan dari jepang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berjinjit. Meraih leher Sehun. Memeluknya hangat.

Pelukan yang diberikan seperti saudara yang telah lama tak bersua.

"Akhirnya Tuhan mendengarkan doaku. Terima kasih, kau sudah kemari." bisikan lirih Baekhyun, tidak melonggarkan tatapan Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun balas pelukan.

"Tuhan selalu mendengarkanmu Baek, Dia hanya ingin lihat seberapa tabahnya kau sebelum mengabulkan doamu."

Bukan sekadar untuk menghibur si kacamata. Ungkapan itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kejelian mata Sehun menjelajahi detik-detik terakhir bola oranye masuk ring penentu sang pemenang.

"Baekhyun, ayo pergi dari sini!" Pelukan dilepas. Ia tarik paksa lengan teman lama.

Kemenangan Luhan agak berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini tidak ada teriakan heboh atau pun pekikan girang. Yang menjadi pusat bukan dirinya, melainkan si anak baru bertitel berandal dan si kacamata kaku.

Miss tomboy sadar ada yang salah dengan tatapan teman-temannya pada spot di ujung sana. Ia lirik siswa pindahan yang di peluk seseorang. Dahi berkerut ketika perempuan pendek ditarik anak baru.

"Baekhyun?"

Aneh bercampur heran tercetak pada ekspresi Luhan. Mustahil adiknya yang ansos bisa akrab begitu saja dengan orang asing.

"Lu, kau kenal si anak baru? Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat." Chanyeol tidak senang akan hal itu. Dia menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan angkat bahu tidak peduli. "Jika aku kenal pun. Itu bukan urusanku" sekilas ia lihat ekspresi tidak puas tuan yoda.

"Saatnya merayakan kekalahan Jongin." seruan singkat menarik antusiasme kelompok di pinggir lapang mendekat.

"Sudah kuduga, jika Jongin bermain lalu kalah. Ia membawa kebahagian untuk kita semua." celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Sialan."

"Besok saja, jam istirahat hampir habis."

"Benar."

"Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Lihat saja besok."

"Yap, kalian tidak akan menduganya."

"Pecundang. Sekarang sajalah."

"Besok ya, besok. Sekarang waktunya mepet."

"Waktu menipis tapi kau bicara tidak berguna."

"Diamlah kalian berisik!"

"Kutunggu besok apa pertunjukannya."

"Yeah, akan sangat menghibur melihat Jongin menari bugil dilapangan"

"Sebelum atraksi dimulai dia sudah di giring ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Jongin yang dikurung bersama orang-orang gila lebih menghibur."

"Bintang pertunjukan besok adalah orang yang bernasib buruk. Jongin hanya pemeran pembantu."

"Tidak mengerti?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Kita rayakan kemenangan Luhan sajalah."

Perbincangan dari sepuluh orang itu terhenti. Serempak menjadikan Luhan pusat atensi. Luhan heran dengan kelakuan mereka yang saling menyeringai satu sama lain kemudian menatap kembali dirinya.

Tidak beres.

Sepertinya mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu secara nonverbal.

.

.

.

"Aku salah mengambil notes alamat rumahmu. Lupa meminta nomor ayahmu. Ayahku sulit di hubungi. Terdampar di hotel. Kemudian ingat aku mendaftar di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Sangat menyebalkan kau tidak memiliki akun media sosial apapun. Berikan nomor ponselmu?"

Sehun kadang banyak bicara bila sedang kesal.

Baekhyun mafhum, ia menyerahkan handphonenya agak ragu. Berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor bersama Sehun cukup menarik perhatian.

Pandangan beragam makna tertuju padanya. Sungguh mengganggu. Bisikan melirik-lirik dirinya melubangi tubuh. Mungkin suatu kesalahan untuknya yang terbiasa sendiri kini di dampingi seseorang.

"Aku sangsi kau lahir di abad-20. Email pun kau tidak punya untuk mengirim pesan padaku."

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Ia sibuk sendiri menghindari tatapan orang-orang.

"Tega sekali kau menbuatku menderita kesepian."

Sehun yang banyak bicara lebih menyebalkan dari Sehun yang irit bicara. Sebenarnya ia senang. Tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Seumur-umur Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm."

"Aku ke kelas duluan yah?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut. Baekhyun coba jelaskan dengan isyarat mata bahwa ia tidak nyaman jadi pusat perhatian. Dirasa teman lamanya itu mengerti. Baekhyun melambai seadanya. Jalan menunduk tanpa takut menubruk tong sampah.

Sehun mendesah menyadari yang sendirian tidak hanya dirinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Situasi ini mengingatkan Sehun pada masa lalu. Hanya keadaan yang berubah. Dulu Baekhyun memiliki seseorang yang menjaganya. Sekarang. Entahlah. Sehun rasa Baekhyun juga menderita. Kenapa ia bertanya-tanya yang jawabannya sudah pasti melukai diri sendiri bila dipikirkan.

Suara ribut-ribut di belakang menyita perhatian. Beberapa wajah, Sehun kenali sebagian teman sekelas. Mereka saling mengoper sepasang sepatu keramat dimana pemiliknya murka sewarna banteng ngamuk.

"Kurang ajar, kembalikan sepatuku!" Luhan mengejar. Melompat. Menggapai-gapai. Muak merasa dipermainkan. Tawa jahat teman-temannya seakan memunculkan taring panjang harimau purba imajiner. Kudeta besar-besaran. Entah bagaimana cara mereka melumpuhkan kijang liar macam Luhan.

Makian kasar dari mulut Luhan teredam suara memekik bel masuk. Acara menyenangkan mengganggu Luhan terpaksa dihentikan.

"Guys, mari tinggalkan orang malang ini." yang malang ternyata Taehyung sendiri. terkena lemparan botol tepat di bibir dari Luhan.

Yang dapat tendangan. Pukulan. Tamparan. Bantingan. Cakaran. Gigitan. Dan kebrutalan lain yang dilakukan sang korban sebagai pertahanan diri. Cukup terpuaskan melihat Luhan mengap-mengap mengepulkan asap.

"Oke, yang terakhir masuk kelas. Dia pecundang."

Mereka melempar sepatu Luhan sembarangan. Lomba lari maraton dadakan dimulai tanpa peluit. Berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan diri layaknya buronan narkoba.

"Keparat." Luhan meneriaki koridor yang sepi dalam sedetik.

Dipungutnya sepatu dengan tali yang terurai berantakan. Luhan mengerang kesal.

 _Kiamatlah sudah._

"Nyeker akan berakhir buruk. Mr. Cho tidak akan mengizikanku masuk." Luhan mengacak-acak rambut. Kelemahannya terletak pada sepatu.

"Awas saja kalian bajingan-bajingan busuk." Luhan melempar sepatu sendiri ke tempat sampah sebagai pelampiasan. Plus sebuah tendangan.

Dikiranya mudah jalan tanpa alas kaki.

Lima langkah Luhan berhenti.

Bukan terinspirasi sebuah lagu. Di depan sana seseorang yang ia hajar dalam bis. Menatapnya dari kejauhan seakan menelanjangi.

Luhan keki.

Ia adalah manusia berharga diri tinggi berhati tumpul. Luhan berbalik arah. Teringat penghinaan yang ia ucapkan pada adiknya 'Barang buangan adalah sampah'. Jilat ludah sendiri. Sepatu diambil kembali. Terserah sudah tercampur bau beragam. Yang penting jaga image sekalipun cuma memakai sepatu asal-asalan.

Sial, si anak baru masih berdiri disana. Mungkin telinga siswa pindahan tuli hingga ia tidak menghiraukan bunyi bel masuk.

Sehun tidak bergerak seinci pun.

Seakan menunggu Luhan.

Menunggu gadis itu melewatinya, bila beruntung Sehun berharap di hadiahi satu makian pun tak apa.

Maaf saja.

Tuhan berkata lain.

Dia Yang Maha Esa menciptakan insiden paling memalukan untuk hambaNya yang durhaka.

Tali menjuntai terinjak dramatis. Limbung. Hilang keseimbangan maksimal. Tersungkur mencium mesra lantai. Fantasi Luhan menginginkan Baekhyun mencumbu lantai terkabulkan dengan pergantian pemain utama.

"Akh ..." bangkit terduduk lemas beralaskan lantai, Luhan lebih peduli harga diri. Dia abaikan rasa sakit menjalar dari hidung. Waspada siswa pindahan akan menertawakanya.

Heran.

Titik dimana tukang plagiat berada kosong.

"Mencariku?"

Luhan menoleh, menemukan Sehun berjongkok dengan satu lutut bertumpu lantai.

"Tidak."

Sehun menahan Luhan yang akan berdiri.

"Hidungmu berdarah." cemas, Sehun inisiatif membersihkan noda darah.

Jarak terlalu dekat. Luhan mengernyit tidak nyaman. Refleks kepala mundur kebelakang menghindar. Wajah diraih tangan putih. Sapuan lembut menghantarkan letupan aneh.

Aroma tubuh Sehun kembali tercium. Harum citrus campur double mint benar-benar familier. Memberi efek tak wajar.

Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak peduli aroma tubuh orang lain. Ini sangat aneh.

Menepis adalah keahlian Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." yang di maksud 'aku bisa sendiri' oleh Luhan adalah menggesekan hidung pada pada lengan kiri.

"Dasar jorok."

"Well, itu bukan urusanmu." cuek seragam dikotori noda merah segar.

Tanpa izin Sehun menarik kaki Luhan. Menyimpulkan tali sepatu yang terurai berbahaya. Pemiliknya tercenung meyingkapi perilaku pemuda bersurai kelam. Insting Luhan mengatakan si plagiat jadi kacung untuk menebus dosa mencuri hak cipta.

"Orang payah sepertimu, memakai sepatu saja tidak becus."

"Apa?"

Pukulan melayang terhenti di udara. Sehun menatapnya tepat dimata. Dia lirik tinju Luhan.

"Cara berterima kasihmu unik. Kau mau memukulku lagi?" olok Sehun mempersilahkan pipinya diberi luka baru.

Tinju di turunkan. Luhan berekspresi malas. Menyodorkan kaki kiri yang belum terikat.

Minus rasa malu, Luhan memerintah seakan pada budak. "Lakukan dengan cepat."

Senyum simpul terpatri pada wajah tampan. Menyamarkan luka.

"Padahal kau yang mengajariku mengikat tali sepatu. Ironis. Sungguh pantas di tertawakan" Sehun berucap tanpa menatap. Tangan terampil mengikat tali sepatu. Gerakan sengaja di perlambat.

Sebelah alis terangkat, Luhan kurang mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa? Kenapa bicaramu selalu melantur?"

Sehun tidak butuh Luhan mengerti. Pemuda itu bicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mampu berpura-pura." lanjut Sehun.

Kini ia menatap Luhan.

Memandang wajah cantik perempuan yang ia rindukan.

Manik rusa berkilau yang ia puja tidak lagi memberi pancaran hangat.

Senyuman menawan yang paling disukainya musnah.

Apa yang harus Sehun perbuat? Ia sekarat merindukan Luhan.

Luhan ada di depan matanya. Namun kerinduan tak kunjung hilang justru semakin bertambah memuncak. Kerinduan itu berbalik mencekiknya. Menyiksanya dalam sebuah pilihan ketidak pastian.

Tatapan Sehun menyimpan beribu kata misterius. Menyampaikan pesan rahasia yang Luhan tidak tahu apa artinya.

Masa bodo. Luhan paham atau tidak.

"Tidak mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha." Sehun berucap pelan. Sepelan ia merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

Detik melambat.

Waktu berhenti untuk Sehun.

Menekan semua rasa yang ia miliki. Meredamnya pada ruang terdalam. Harapan melampiaskan rindu membuncah dijejal berbagai pahit getirnya lubang menganga kekosongan. Harus pintar menyembunyikan maksud.

Sehun ragu.

Sanggupkah ia?

Gerakan kasar Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. Menyadarkan kembali pemuda itu pada kenyataan.

Rambut halus Luhan membuatnya terlena hilang kendali.

"Keberanian kelewat batas yang kau miliki sangat membuatku risih." pernyataan protes Luhan terdengar sumbang di telinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa?

Tuhan?

Goresan takdir?

Waktu?

Luhan? Itu konyol.

Ataukah dirinya Sendiri?

Adakah di dunia ini yang dapat menahan hasrat kerinduan yang dimiliki ketika orang yang dirindukan berada dekat sebatas jengkal?

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" pertanyaan Luhan dibalas tatapan tak berarti Sehun yang berselang hanya beberapa detik. Terlalu menyakitkan menatap paras cantik dibumbui amarah. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Apa boleh buat, semuanya terlanjur terjadi.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat melakukannya." kejujuran terucap hambar. Dingin menggigit. Tatapan Sehun menajam sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

 **To be continue ...**

A/N:

Sorry guys, kalo masih berantakan. Gak mood edit. Karena emang aku gak ada niat buat update coz, hari ini aku lagi bete baget. Aku paksa update soalnya aku takut minggu depan gak bisa update. Banyak yang harus saya urus.

Aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri buat upate tiap minggu en jum'at. Apalah daya manusia yang cuma bisa bikin rencana. So, jika aku gak update bukan berarti aku nelantarin ffn. Aku bakalan nyelesain ffn ini sampai tuntas.

Jujur aku pengen ff ini cepet ending *duhh padahal baru permulaan yeh

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku agak kurang nyaman dalam zona GS. Aku udah bikin beberapa cerita yaoi dan aku nyaman disana. Draf ku numpuk dengan ff yaoi. Buruknya egoku gak mau update yaoi sebelum ff ini selese. Aku fujoshi dan cinta Luhan yang cowok dan Sehun yang cowok. Jijik baget rasanya baca ff Hunhan yaoi tapi Luhannya lembek. Jadi jangan aneh bila di sini Luhan agak keras karena di ff ini Luhan di tekan keterbelakangan. Bukan keterbalakangan mental yeeee...

Back to topik, jum'at depan aku usahain upate tapi gak janji minggu-minggu kedepannya sering update.

Maaf gak bisa bales riview.. Aku baca review kalian kok... Sungguh

Males ngetik sumpah. Rasanya ada banyak timah panas jari-jari di tambal besi yang bikin berat baget di gerakin. Tahukan? Rasanya males melakukan segala hal? Beteeeeeeeee banget kalo banyak kerjaaan bejibuun udahlah kenapa saya jadi curhat.

Pokoknya. Terima kasih. Lig Love dari aku.

Cinta Hunhan selamanya. Bye...

Salam dari Luhan yang lagi di tindih Sehun *ehh 0_0


	6. Chapter 6

**LuciferLussie Present**

EXO © SM Entertainment

 **R** use

-Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin-

 **WARNING**

 _ **Keseluruhan Ff ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Tidak ada unsur menyudutkan siapapun. Bangsa. Agama. Ras. Dll.**_

 _ **Bila pembaca menemukan suatu kejanggalan serta keanehan yang tak masuk akal itu karena saya tidak merunut referensi manapun. Hal-hal mistis, pengusiran setan, pelenyapan makluk halus. Maupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun serta kekurangan yang terjadi pada Luhan itu murni hanya imajinasi semata.**_

 _ **Termasuk konflik-konflik yang akan banyak tersebar dalam FF ini hanya imajinasi saya, tidak sesuai fakta.**_

Chapter 6: Tamu Spesial

.

.

.

Perilaku Luhan buruk di pandang mata. Ajaibnya karena itu ia terkenal. Baik kehidupan sehari-hari maupun yang masa kini orang sebut Dunia Maya. Followers bejibu. Banyak yang gemar bergaul dengan Luhan meski diteriaki makian terkasar sekalipun.

Foto-foto yang di upload Luhan menarik minat. Video cover dance memikat para pencari bakat. Wajah Luhan sangat menjual. Semua agensi atau apapun itu yang menawarkan popularitas serta pundi-pundi uang, Luhan tolak. Teman asal kenal maupun teman selevel Jongin mengajak main keluar selepas sekolah atau saat libur, Luhan tolak.

Jarang sekali Luhan bermain keluar. Bisa dikatakan ia mengisolasi diri sendiri dalam rumah. Kegiatanya hanya sekolah. Rumah. Sekolah. Rumah. Jika bosan, Luhan memanjakan diri jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks. Pergi ke mini market dekat rumah. Mengunjungi kedai kecil dekat gereja kompleks. Sesekali mengunjungi taman.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan Luhan mengucilkan diri.

Kamar luas, kosong.

Hanya di isi Luhan yang menghadap komputer. Sibuk main sosial media. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan berhenti mengunakan Handpone.

Entah karena apa.

Video dalam riwayat yang di upload satu pekan lalu mendapat banyak sambutan hangat. Walau ada yang berkomentar kurang ajar.

Masa bodo.

Luhan tidak peduli.

Tanganya lincah menekan-nekan keyboard menyusun sebuah kalimat.

 **Tunggu besok, akan kupersembahkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.**

Tekan enter.

Yang pasti maksud 'sesuatu' tidak menjerumus dance cover.

Luhan haus. Baekhyun tidak ada dikamar. Biasanya kacamata kaku penurut di suruh mengambilkan air. Terpaksa kali ini ia harus mandiri.

Kamar di lantai atas, perlu turun tangga untuk mencapai dapur. Dapur terletak di sebelah kiri tangga. Dapur unik yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Sebelah kanan dari tangga ruang tamu. Pintu utama sendiri berdiri kokoh menyambut Luhan yang menuruni tangga. Pintu yang di desain menghadap langsung fitur tangga.

"Tumben kalian pulang cepat?" heran Luhan ketika orang tuanya sudah ada di rumah.

"Kami kedatangan tamu spesial."

Luhan melongok ke ruang tamu yang di duduki tiga orang.

"Kurasa tidak ada tamu."

Baekhyun memeriksa handphone, memastikan. "Dia bilang akan datang dua menit lagi."

Luhan Melanjutkan rencana awal turun ke bawah. Sama sekali tidak menarik minat terhadap tamu spesial yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu.

Dua menit.

Di detik pertama.

Luhan memasuki area dapur. Meja makan di lewati. Tujuannya mesin pendingin menjulang berbentuk persegi panjang lebar dengan warna hitam metalik elegan. Mata rusa Menelusuri minuman dalam kulkas. Pilihan jatuh pada minuman kaleng bersoda. Bunyi klik tercipta dari tutup yang dibuka. Luhan ambil beberapa teguk sambil keluar dapur.

Entah Luhan yang berlama-lama di dapur atau si tamu spesial yang datang lebih cepat. Ayah Ibu menyambut tamunya dengan pelukan hangat akrab. Saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Bercanda ringan melepas rindu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sujud syukur refleks Luhan bukan menyemburkan cairan di mulut pada dirinya. Saking terkejut melihat tamu spesial orang tuanya yang masih berada di dekat pintu.

Luhan tersedak. Batuk-batuk ringan.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" Baekhyun khawatir. Kini pusat mereka adalah Luhan.

"Dia yang kalian maksud tamu spesial?"

Ibu lebih ceria dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Dia Oh Sehun, Luhan." Ibu merangkul pundak si tamu memperkenalkan.

Luhan mendengus, emosi terpancar dari mata mengatakan, tanpa di kenalkan pun ia sudah tahu.

"Mari kita mengobrol ke tempat yang lebih nyaman." ajakan Ayah diterima senang hati oleh Ibu dengan mengandeng lengan Sehun gembira.

"Tunggu." Luhan tidak sopan menahan pergerakan tuan tamu. Meletakan kaki kanan ke atas koper hitam mengkilat yang di bawa Sehun.

"Kenapa tamu yang satu ini membawa banyak barang? Apa dia sales?"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut berbincang bersama, Lu." Ayah menggiring anak sulung keras kepala duduk di sampingnya.

Ekspresi tamu berwajah datar melunak ketika menanggapi beragam pertanyaan beruntun Ibu. Seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal lama dan terbiasa akan sifat masing-masing.

"Sehun putra sahabat karib ayah. Dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita." Pria paru baya di samping Luhan mengutarakan maksud.

Berita menyenangkan untuk yang lainnya. Satu penghuni tidak setuju dengan niatan tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda Ayah, memangnya dia akan tidur dimana? Jika dia bertrasformasi jadi tikus akan kuantarkan **tuan ini** ke lubang kecil sudut dapur." sengaja kata tersebut di pertebal untuk mengolok.

"Kita punya satu kamar tamu, Sehun akan tidur disana."

Luhan berubah suram.

"Tidak adil." ia berdiri menatap sengit Sehun di seberangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa orang asing seperti dia!" telunjuk mengacung menunjuk tepat ke wajah datar.

Iris kelam Sehun menatap kosong bibir pink lembab yang telah mengucapkan 'orang asing' padanya. Tidak ada pikiran kotor.

Sehun merasa hampa tak berarti.

Sakit.

Sedih. Tentu saja. Bukan hanya tatapan gadis itu yang menyudutkan bahwa ia orang asing di matanya. Detik mempertegas. Bibir Luhan mengatakan kata beracun. Menghancurkan kegigihan Sehun. Hampir menggoyahkannya.

Seakan tangan tak terlihat mencengkeram kuat meremukan hati berdenyut.

"Dia mendapat kamar sendiri sedangkan aku berdua dengan Baekhyun. Ayah tahu benar aku sangat menginginkan kamar itu." bahkan Luhan melakukan segala cara untuk membongkar ruangan yang terkunci rapat, di ujung lantai atas yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya tersebut.

"Begini saja, aku pindah ke kamar tamu. Sehun menggantikanku tidur di kamar bersama Baekhyun, bagaimana?" ide brilian Luhan luar biasa mustahil di kabulkan.

"Kamarmu bersama Baekhyun, Lu. Sengaja diperluas agar kalian berdua nyaman." Luhan akan menyela, dihentikan oleh gerakan tangan ayah.

"Apapun tindakan protesmu tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Kau bersama Baekhyun."

Selalu dan selalu.

Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkan ia berpisah dari kamar yang luas namun terasa sumpek bagi Luhan.

"Ya sudah, suruh saja tamu kalian ini cari kamar sewaan lain. Setahuku rumah kita tidak membuka usaha penginapan."

Nyonya rumah berengut.

"Mana tega ibu memungut biaya pada putra teman sendiri. Sehunnie, tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau tinggal gratis disini." ucap Ibu sumringah menganggap perkataan Luhan hanya candaan semata.

Desahan malas Luhan menguap di udara.

 _Sehunnie? Panggilan macam apa itu?_

Mata Luhan mendelik tajam. Ia tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik. Kecuali dirinya sendiri. Apa lagi orang macam Sehun yang memberi penilaian buruk pada pandangan pertama. Bukan hanya itu. Setiap Sehun berada di dekatnya. Luhan merasa dalam zona yang aneh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Keseluruhan terasa rumit bercampur bersama partikel-partikel tak menentu. Seolah Sehun sengaja menempel mencari sesuatu dalam dirinya yang Luhan artikan itu berbahaya.

Mengapa? Luhan tidak tahu. Yang jelas Sehun harus di singkirkan. Ketika skema bagian ini mencapai skenario taktik dalam kepala Luhan. Pemuda di seberangnya membalas tatapan segit lebih tajam seakan mampu mengiris apapun.

 _Ho! Lihat!_ Bagaimana Luhan tidak menyukai Oh Sehun?

Sekali pandang saja tingkah Sehun sangat aneh. Mana ada seorang tamu yang meskipun katanya spesial menatap anak tuan rumah seperti itu.

Sesungguhnya yang paling membuat Luhan membeci Sehun adalah: karena pemuda itu patut di curigai kenapa Sehun hapal teknik freestyle rahasianya. Sembarangan melakukan skinship bahkan Luhan terheran-heran mengapa si plagiat begitu berani. Bicaranya yang selalu melantur. Tidak di pungkiri tatapan dingin menusuk bagai penghinaan untuk Luhan. Beberapa saat dalam detik ke menit kadang-kadang Sehun memberikan tatapan benci itu pada Luhan. Nah, lengkap Sudah Luhan sangat tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? Kau tidak malu menumpang di rumah orang?" sindirian tanpa di balut apapun.

"Lu, Sehun akan tinggal bukan menumpang."

"Aku tidak bicara pada orang jenius." cemoohan untuk Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa singel dekat ibu.

"Tapi kata menumpang tidak cocok untuk Sehun. Arti katanya juga berbeda." ucapnya dalam upaya pembelaan diri.

"Menurutku perbedaanya hanya setipis benang. Maaf jika salah, karena aku tidak sepintar kau."

Ejekan Luhan pada Baekhyun terhenti di sela Sehun.

"Aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali. Bagiku orang tuamu, orang tuaku juga." kilatan mata Luhan berbahaya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Persetan."

"Kau bertanya aku menjawab, tinggal di rumahmu aku tidak merasa malu. Karena Bibi, Paman, Baekhyun, dan kau adalah keluarga bagiku."

Ucapan Sehun manis. Enak di dengar. Merdu mencumbu pendengaran. Parahnya tidak ada yang sadar tatapan Sehun sengit menghunjam Luhan. Mata dingin pemuda itu mengumpal kebencian. Ya, setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

Gadis itu salah paham.

Lagi. Dan lagi.

Sehun tidak memperuntukan kebencian itu untuk Luhan. Mana mungkin Sehun membenci Luhan. Bila di masa depan Luhan menghunuskan pedang untuk menghabisinya. Tak sedetik pun terpikirkan oleh Sehun untuk membenci perempuan bermata rusa tersebut.

Yang pantas menerima kebencian mendalam Sehun adalah sesosok parasit trasparan yang tidak semua orang melihatnya berada di dekat Luhan.

Sangat dekat.

Dada Sehun meledak. Bergemuruh meraung-raung marah Ingin menyingkirkan mahluk itu.

Rahang tegas mengeras.

Bibir pucat si tak kasat mata selalu berada di dekat kuping Luhan. Tubuhnya menempeli Luhan bak perangko. Bisikan-bisikanya menelusup memasuki pendengaran Luhan yang buta akan hal yang tidak di ketahuinya. Rayuan-rayuan rendah menyusup berbahaya mengkontaminasi Luhan.

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak sudi jadi keluargamu." penekanan pada tiap kata diucapkan komat kamit.

Luhan melirik orang tuanya bergantian. "Apa Ayah dan Ibu berniat mengadopsi anak laki-laki dari Jepang ini tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Luhan sering mendengar Ibu bergumam menginginkan anak laki-laki. Berpostur tubuh semampai, kulit putih pucat, miskin ekspresi beraura dingin ala-ala Vampir. Alis tebal dengan dagu runcing berpadu wajah tampan sempurna. Luhan enggan mengakui ketampanan Sehun, tapi apa boleh buat. Paket komplit ada pada Sehun memenuhi persyaratan anak laki-laki idaman Ibu.

Wanita paru baya yang berkelana di pikirkan Luhan menyahut.

"Jehun akan membenciku seumur hidup bila aku nekat mencuri putra kesayanganya." Lihat cara Ibu tergelak menyembunyikan wajah pada lengan atas Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam sayang.

Tiba-tiba Ibu dua anak berdiri menghentikan aksi fangirlingnya. "Lu, kau antar Sehun ke kamarnya. Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam bersama Ibu." diserahkannya koper tamu spesial ke Luhan.

Berharap Luhan bersikap manis adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Cewek tomboy itu menendang keras koper hitam hingga suara gedebuknya mengganggu telinga.

"Maaf Ibu, tamu kita yang terhormat harus menjelajahi rumah sendiri." Luhan berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa permisi.

Sampai tubuh Luhan menghilang mereka tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Termenung dalam relung pikiran masing-masing.

Sehun merasakan usapan lembut pada punggungnya. "Kau harus berbekal stok kesabaran melimpah menghadapi Luhan, Sehunnie."

.

.

.

Dapur beraroma masakan lezat. Mengepulkan asap menggugah lapar. Duo juru masak antara Ibu dan anak sibuk menyelesaikan menu beragam. Dapur sedikit berantakan, tak apa. Terpenting persiapan menghidangkan makan malam terbaik segera terlaksana.

Anak paling sulung bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang memainkan robot Ironman tercinta. Tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya di daun pintu.

"Tony Stark dan Ironman, kau lebih pilih yang mana?" Luhan menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Sehun memasuki kamarnya, ia berbalik memunggungi si tamu yang kini berganti gelar Anak Orang Kesayangan Mama.

"Ku tebak kau hanya menyukai Ironman." bunyi ketukan sepatu tidak menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa kau haya menyukai satu dari dua. Padahal Stark dan Ironman adalah orang yang sama." Luhan pura-pura tidak dengar bualan sotoy Sehun. Yang aneh itu Sehun sendiri. Pemuda dingin banyak bicara sok akrab, kurang sinkron dengan intonasi datar.

Ketukan sepatu tak terdengar menandakan Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Corak lantai yang unik." celetuk Sehun memandang garis merah memanjang.

Ketukan sepatu kembali terdengar.

Luhan rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Luhan berbalik.

Sehun kalem melewati pembatas.

"Berhenti di sana." teriak Luhan seperti polisi membekuk penjahat.

"Wae?" Sehun apatis. Dia malah santai melanjutkan langkah.

Luhan mengambil tindakan mencegah Sehun lebih dini sebelum pria itu melanggar banyak hal seenaknya.

"Kubilang berhenti, ya berhenti, idiot." Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauhi wilayah kekuasan.

"Kau galak sekali."

"Enyahlah dari sini!"

Sehun menggeleng menyepelekan. Ia melangkah maju menyulut amarah Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Aku suka melihatmu menyalak seperti anjing menggonggong di ikat depan pagar."

Luhan melotot garang yang dimata Sehun terlihat lucu.

"Sialan, anjing katamu? Dasar bedebah kuarang ajar. Pergi kau! Pergi!" Luhan mendorong kuat. Menendang-nendang. Pukulan yang di berikan tidak bereaksi pada tubuh kukuh Sehun yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Sehun malah tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Miris.

Tendangan-tendangan menyakitkan Luhan bagai sentuhan pengobat rindu bagi Sehun. Ruang hatinya yang mendesis pilu menghangat melihat fokus Luhan hanya tertuju padanya.

Walau sekadar fokus mendorong dirinya menjauh.

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

Sehun bergeming.

"Apakah kau ingin mendapatkan tinju lagi di wajahmu, huh?"

 _Bukan tinju, beri aku pelukan. Lunaklah sedikit. Xiao Lu._

Kepalan tangan siap dilayangkan. Sehun tangkas menghentikan aksi Luhan. Pergelangan tangan di cengkeram, tubuh gadis itu di putar balik arah. Terampil mengunci tangan Luhan.

Luhan meronta. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek."

 _Tidak akan pernah._

Pukulan yang terjadi di bis tadi pagi. Murni karena Sehun lengah menerima serangan mendadak Luhan. Kali ini Sehun tidak akan memberi Luhan peluang melakukannya lagi.

"Lakukan sendiri." Sehun menatap dari samping belakang. Lengan mencekik leher Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Oh Sehun, kuperingatkan kau. Singkirkan tangan-tangan kotormu dariku!"

Setiap pergerakan dan ekspresi Luhan tidak luput dari penglihatan Sehun.

 _Bagiku kau tidak banyak berubah, rusa nakal. Yang menjadi beban. Sikap bebalmu sungguh menyebalkan._

Senyum tipis terbit pada wajah tampan. Ini sedikit menghiburnya.

Luhan meronta hebat. Mempraktikan beragam teknik. Percuma, leher semakin dicekik ke belakang.

"Akh .. Sial."

"Dulu kau lolos dengan mudah dalam sepuluh detik. Ternyata sekarang kau payah."

Luhan mendelik tajam. Alis indah itu menukik. Tuan plagiat sok dekat. Mengatakan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mau 'ku?" jeda sebentar.

 _Banyak. Saking terlalu banyaknya aku ingin menculikmu. Tapi sedikit dari banyak itu. Bisakah seperti kau membuka pintu rumahku. Berlari dengan mata indah berbinarmu memanggil namaku. Berteriak Sehuna berulang kali agar aku datang menghampiri. Panggil aku lagi dengan cara yang paling kau sukai. Cukup ucapkan Sehuna dari bibirmu aku sudah sangat bahagia._

Leher Luhan kembali ditarik ke belakang. Berefek punggung gadis itu menempel lekat pada dada bidang Sehun.

Luhan bukan menyerah. Ia hanya tidak mau membuang tenaganya untuk lepas dari si plagiat mesum tukang cari gara-gara. Kuncian Sehun pada tangan dan lehernya sulit di longgarkan.

Taktik Luhan. Jinakan dulu sebelum menerkamnya.

"Menurutmu apa mauku?" nafas Sehun berhembus dekat telinga.

Sebal, "mana kutahu apa maumu!"

Oh Sehun menyebalkan. Pria satu ini selalu melanggar apa yang orang lain tidak langgar. Interaksinya melibatkan hal-hal yang Luhan tidak suka.

Jika dilihat dari sudut tertentu. Sehun seperti sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Nyatanya bila itu sungguh sebuah pelukan. Cara Sehun ekstrim.

Hasrat kerinduan Sehun yang melekat di sembunyikan dalam-dalam kembali menguasai kendali diri.

Cekikan melonggar. Jemari panjang Sehun menyentuh permukaan wajah Luhan. Menekan lembut alis mengkerut. Melewati sepasang mata berkilau yang menyalang buas. Turun mencubit pelan hidung mungil. Jemari Sehun bergelirya meraba pipi kenyal. Mengusap dagu. Bermuara pada spot terakhir bibir lembab menggoda. Kontur bibir bawah bagian dalam bercelah belah tengah memukau. Memanjakan penglihatan Sehun. Sebagai lelaki ia mendambakannya.

Kemarahan gadis itu berakar merambat keseluruh tubuh. Membakar serat-serat terdalam. Luhan bernafsu menguliti Sehun hidup-hidup. Tangan kurang ajar si brengsek digigit ganas sekuat yang ia bisa. Masa bodo mengeluarkan darah. Sangat beruntung bila jemari dalam mulutnya putus.

Kala Sehun lengah. Teknik menyerong kaki kali ini berhasil membanting tengkurap tubuh lelaki itu dilantai.

"Bangsat. Seharusnya Ayah dan Ibu lihat kelakuan tamu sialan mereka." Luhan murka menduduki punggung Sehun. Mengunci kedua tangan tamu spesial. Meringkusnya bagai tawanan.

"Kau berlebihan." komentar Sehun dalam keadaan telungkup di tahan Luhan.

"Berlebihan katamu?"gadis itu mendengus marah.

"Apa ini juga berlebihan?!"

Bagian belakang kepala surai hitam mendapat tinju mematikan dari Luhan. Terdengar jeduk nyaring dari jidat Sehun yang berbenturan keras dengan lantai.

Pening dari benturan seperti setrum yang menjalar sampai tulang ekor.

 _Damn. Apa rusa nakal ini berencana memecahkan kepalaku?_

Batas toleran Sehun sampai disini.

Ia seorang lelaki, maka mudah baginya membalikan keadaan. Tidak sampai sedetik punggung Luhan merasakan dinginnya ubin.

"Kau harus tahu. Tadi itu benar-benar sakit." ucap Sehun yang posisinya berada di atas Luhan.

Tidak diduga.

Sebelum Luhan merespon.

Tanpa perhitungan Sehun membenturkan jidatnya sendiri dengan dahi polos Luhan.

"Akhh..." Luhan setengah mengerang sesudah ia mengusap pelan dahinya yang serasa bengkak terbelah jadi dua.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Shit, bagaimana bisa orang tuaku memungut pasien rumah sakit jiwa sepertimu!" rutuk Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia menyingkir dari atas Luhan setelahnya.

"Kita seri." ucap si tamu spesial.

 **To be continue ...**

Met maljum guyss..

Aku sempetin update di waktu aku yang mepet-mepet ini. Coz.. Ini pertemuan trakhir kita... Weeew bukan berarti selamanya yahh... Jika ada kesempatan aku update bakal lagi..

Aku rajin nyicil ngetik klo lagi gak terlalu capek. Sebenernya file Ruse udah ada beberapa chap cuman blom di edit.

Sedih sih,, gak bisa update seminggu dua kali lagi. Hiks..

Minggu pertama aku publish ff ini di ffn. Waktu itu aku belum di msukin kursus. Jadi plan aku pas itu nyelesein RUSE ini tiga bulanan. Tapi yah mau gmna lagi.. Pulangnya makin hari makin sore.. So sorry guys aku akan berusaha yang terbaik.

Oh, ya. Beberapa waktu lalu aku baru nyelesein baca novelnya Chai Jidan.

Kepincut banget sma jalan cerita en gaya penulisannya. Apalagi pas Gu Hai sma si Bai Luo Yin udah jadian duh aku meleleh-leleh. En nyelekit banget ketika diksi suara hati mereka menyuarakan kesakitan. Behh novel yaoi yang sangat keren pokoknya. Yah meskipun belom nonton versi web seriesnya sihh.

Jadi aku pengen coba cara penulisan pake suara hati si castnya. Hehehe gimana menurut kalian di chap ini aku pake cara kayak gtuhh... Apa bagus? Apa di hilangin aja di chap depan?

Thanks for review. Sorry gak bisa bales satu-satu. Aku binggung. Pokoknya terima kasih banget.

Salam panas dari Hunhan yang lagi maljuman di kamar *yaw


End file.
